Para sempre Valinor
by peamaps
Summary: Um mal se apossou da Terra-Média. Para Arwen e Legolas Valinor parece ser apenas uma miragem. (Não-slash/yaoi - é raro mas novamente a inspiração chegou)
1. Chapter 1

N/a - Oi gente, tudo bem? Estava seriamente pensando em parar mas esta história não me deixou em paz, a Arwen e Legolas não paravam de falar. Estava muito desanimada, me deem um combustível e comente? Sejem bonzinhos! rs

É raro, mas esta é a segunda história het. Pretendo começar à atualizar no blog primeiro, qualquer coisa o endereço é EstrelAntiga .blogspot .com (tirando os espaços). Beijinhos e obrigada à todos que me apóiam.

Quero enviar um abraço forte à CeliYep, uma grande e admirável amiga para quem sou eternamente grata.

140113 - Peamaps

Coberta por um longo manto azul claro, Arwen escondia seu longo vestido branco que lhe ia até os pés. Ela cavalgava veloz em seu cavalo e melhor amigo. Ela conseguia falar com ele e lhe pedira para que fosse correndo.  
Seus enormes olhos azuis estavam arregalados enquanto ela prestava atenção na estrada à frente. Ela fugia com desespero.  
A elfa era ainda uma adolescente entre sua raça.

Seus olhos já estavam secos de tanto chorar. As lágrimas caíram no início de sua jornada, mas agora o vento e as horas que já se passaram fizeram com que elas secassem. Ela não era daquelas que ficava mergulhada na tristeza. Arwen era por natureza, otimista.

Seu cavalo branco saltou perigosamente por sobre um tronco seco ao chão e ela apertou as coxas no animal, segurando-se para não sair voando adiante.

Só parou à noite, quando as estrelas cobriam toda a Terra-Média e a brisa tornara-se fria. A temperatura não afetava aos elfos como ao resto dos mortais, mas Arwen sentia-se congelar por dentro. Ela estava mais só do que nunca, ou talvez sempre estivera.

Abraçando à si mesma ao colocar os braços em volta de si, ela abaixou a cabeça até os joelhos e começou à chorar novamente.

Dias e mais dias se passaram, em seu caminho nas poucas vezes que parara para comer frutas e sementes, Arwen percebeu que havia se perdido. Isso não importava pois ela não sabia o que fazer de sua vida. Havia o reino de sua avó, em Lothlórien mas ela jamais havia ido lá ou sequer sabia a direção. E após o que acontecera ela não sabia como a Senhora Galadriel a receberia...

Alguns dias antes ela havia avistado um monte de árvores formando uma floresta. Ela era obscura, um pouco sinistra. Arwen avançou com cautela porque algo lhe dizia para agir assim.

Os campos verdes estavam chegando ao fim e a escuridão da floresta mais próxima. Vendo mais de perto ela notou que o sol não conseguia penetrar a folhagem fechada e as árvores criavam um teto.

Nesta tarde ela não pensou em parar mais. Estava estranhamente exausta mas não poderia acampar na vasta clareira, podendo se tornar presa até de animais. Arwen tinha uma espada, que carregava à cintura mas não sabia manejá-la tão bem. Seus irmãos mais a atormentavam do que ensinavam-lhe como manuseá-la, mas eles apenas queriam mantê-la fora de perigo achando que indefesa ela sempre procuraria por eles.  
Mas Elladan e Elrohir erraram, e à dias Arwen continuava seu rumo fugindo de casa. Ela pensou nos gêmeos queridos com um aperto de culpa no coração. Corajosos e guerreiros eles já deviam estar em sua busca à muitos dias, mas ainda ela tinha energia para continuar e nem a mínima intenção em retornar ao vale de Valfenda.

Toda a Arda achava que seu lar era um local de sonhos, de onde histórias fantásticas eram feitas, mas não era bem assim. Qualquer um que soubesse de onde ela fugia a acharia louca. Ainda mais sendo a filha de seu fundador, o famoso Curandeiro Elrond e Senhor de Valfenda.

Ela e seu belo cavalo estavam agora prestes à adentrar a floresta negra, ao fundo, meio escondido por nuvens - ou seria aquilo vapor? - ela teve a impressão de ter visto uma torre negra crescer até o céu, mas não deu maiores atenção.

Sem precisar pedir para seu cavalo diminuir a velocidade ele já o fez. Ela sentiu o animal enrijecer e se sentiu tensa também. Uma coisa era estar bem longe dali, outra era perceber que sua intuição fora acertada ao lhe avisar que ali havia algum perigo. Ele era quase palpável e ela embranhiu sua espada.

Ela ouviu o farfalhar de folhas por perto, e girou seu cavalo para a direção onde seus ouvidos pontudos e aguçados lhe indicaram. Mas então o som veio de outro lugar. Arwen nem ousava respirar agora, temerosa pelo que estava por vir.

A criatura parecia estar em todos os lugares, uma hora fazendo barulho aqui e outra ali. Então ela viu algo dourado atrás de uma moita.

Como uma mancha de branco e azul ela saltou do cavalo, aterrizando bem em frente à moita, tão rápida que assustou até seu cavalo, mesmo tão acostumado à sua agilidade. Com a mão esquerda na qual estava coberta por uma grossa luva da cor de sua manta e que ia até quase os cotovelos, ela enfiou a mão por entre os galhos e agarrou algo.

Ela puxou o ser de detrás de seu esconderijo e trouxe-o para frente, para ficar cara à cara com a ponta de sua espada. No momento seguinte seus lábios carnudos se partiram e ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

Segurado pelo pescoço um lindo menino loiro, de cabelos longos e olhos impossivelmente azuis fitavam-na. Para uma criança ele estava bem menos assustado do que era de se esperar, era possível até ver um ar de desafio neles. Assim que ela soltou-lhe o pescoço, horrorizada, o pequeno empunhou seu arco e flecha - minúsculos - e apontou a arma bem em direção ao coração dela. Recuperando-se instantâneamente do horror de agredir uma criança, ela cortou o ar com sua espada tão rápido que o menino gritou assustado quando sua arma foi arremessada.

A flecha voou para cima. Arwen agarrou a criança pelo braço com brusquidão e olhando para cima, arrastou-o para um ponto seguro. A pequenina flecha caiu fazendo um baque surdo no chão de folhas secas. Não mataria ninguém mas poderia ter machucado a criança. Franzindo a testa ela agachou-se sobre um joelho e observou o pequenino de perto. Sua mão ainda o prendia pelo braço, e o menino relutava para fugir. Ela teve de arrancar o conjunto de novas flechas às costas do petulante menino pois ele claramente planejava novo ataque.

- Qual é o seu problema? Pare! - Ela disse zangada.  
O menino fazia bico para ela, mostrando-se corajoso para ela mas ela podia sentir na ponta dos dedos que ele tremia. Sem suas pequeninas flechas para machucar à ela ou seu cavalo, ela soltou-o. Pode então sorrir por dentro ante à graciosidade de tão pequeno ser achar que poderia se defender sozinho. Este menino certamente terá um gênio forte quando crescesse.

Foi então que ela notou algo que a surpreendeu. Ele tinha orelhinhas pontudas.

- Você é um elfinho? O que está fazendo aqui sozinho?  
Ele deu uma olhada para suas flechas jogadas longe deles. Ela viu seu olhar derrotado sabendo que não conseguiria chegar à elas à tempo e o canto dos lábios dela tremeram mas ela se segurou, o menino era orgulhoso e ela não queria ferir-lhe ainda mais o pequeno guerreiro. Talvez ele pensasse que poderia proteger a floresta inteira sozinho. Bem, não com aquelas flechinhas de dez centímetros!

Ele voltou-se á ela e cruzou os braços, zangado.

- Ora não vai me responder? - Ela disse com gentileza. - Eu sou uma elfa também, veja. - E apontou para a própria orelha. Então virou-se para seu cavalo e pediu para o elegante animal se aproximar. Ele veio.

O elfinho ficou claramente surpreso e então observou-a com curiosidade.  
-Elleth?*  
-Sim! - Ela sorriu.  
O menino claramente sentiu-se menos amedrontado e ela aproveitou para se afastar um pouco e tornar-se menos ameaçadora.  
-Me perdoe por tê-lo agredido. Veja, - ela apontou para a própria montaria. - Ele gosta de você.

O menino então percebeu que o cavalo de Arwen tinha seu grande rosto bem próximo à ele. Hesitante ele acariciou o animal que bufou com prazer. O elfinho riu. Sua atenção voltou-se à ela.  
-Quem é você? - O menino perguntou. - Eu sou o responsável por estas terras. Eu sou! - Ele zangou-se ao ver que ela riu. Quando Arwen tornou-se séria quase que imediatamente, ele continuou. - Também peço desculpas por ter lhe espionado, mas ninguém pode entrar aqui sem permissão.

Arwen imaginou que lugar era aquele, onde claramente os elfos temiam outras raças à julgar pela reação do menino ao confiar em uma elfa desconhecida e por que tamanha hostilidade onde a lei era atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. Até seu pai, egoísta e tirano permitia que estranhos fossem trazidos à sua presença antes de serem expulsos ou o que fosse.

- Eu sou Arwen Undomiel, - ela disse pensativa. - De Valfenda.

Mas então a resposta veio depressa e ela se viu em perigo: Thranduil! Ela estava em Mirkwood agora e estas eram terras do inimigo de seu pai. Sem querer ela se afastou como se o Rei estivesse bem à sua frente.

- O que foi? Indagou o menino, surpreso.

Os dois reinos jamais entraram em guerra mas ela já ouvira o suficiente para saber que Thranduil não morria de amores por seu pai ou qualquer outro Noldor. O mínimo problema entre os dois Senhores porém seria o suficiente para criar a mais devastadora das batalhas.

- Eu preciso ir. - Ela disse com urgência. De repente, voltar para casa e encarar o que ela precisava não parecia tão terrível.

- Espere!

Arwen voltou-se. Estava prestes à montar em seu cavalo mas as mãozinhas gordinhas do menino agarraram sua saia e ela olhou para ele penalizada. Instantâneamente ela agachou-se perante à ele.

- Não vá. - Ele pediu.  
- Eu preciso ir meu pequeno. E peço que não fale nada de mim para seu Rei.  
- Por que?  
- Porque... Bem como disse, ninguém pode entrar sem permissão. Ninguém irá culpá-lo pois eu estou indo embora. Apesar de ter entrado sem permissão você me verá ir e terá certeza que não voltarei, mas prefiro que você retorne à seu lar, seus pais podem estar preocupados.  
- Eu não tenho pais. - Ele soluçou.  
- Oh, coitadinho. - Mais do que depressa, Arwen abraçou o pequenino. E sentiu-o tremendo em seus braços. - O que aconteceu Elfinho?  
- Mamãe morreu ontem. - Ele disse finalmente após muito soluçar. - Por isso estou aqui defendendo a floresta.  
- Oh Valar. - Arwen apertou-o contra o peito. - Venha, eu ficarei um pouco mais mas acho esta fronteira perigosa. Existem Orcs andando livremente e cada vez mais por estas terras. Vamos para cima de alguma árvore.

A graciosa criança sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, enxugando as lágrimas na manga de sua túnica verde amarronzada, da cor da floresta. Então no instante seguinte ele deixou Arwen sem palavras ao subir correndo e sem o uso das mãos para cima de uma árvore.  
"Aqui é mesmo Mirkwood", - Arwen pensou pois já ouvira falar da lendária conexão daqueles elfos com a fauna, flora e agilidade latente neles. Além do mais dizia-se que tais elfos eram guerreiros e em Valfenda ela jamais vira criança tão pequena empunhar uma arma. A vida parecia ser mais difícil aqui, talvez ela estivesse reclamando demais de sua própria.

Levando o dobro do tempo do que a criança, Arwen finalmente alcançou o topo da árvore. Novamente ela se viu admirada, perguntando-se como o menino conseguira subir da forma que o fez. Era como se ele tivesse corrido no chão. Ela encostou suas costas contra o tronco e ofereceu para que ele sentasse entre suas pernas, de costas para ela e apoiado contra seu peito.

O menino instantâneamente dormiu e ela acariciou seus cabelos dourados. Eles eram incrivelmente sedosos. Ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos e sentiu-se grata por ter ido parar ali. Mas que coincidência poder confortar um menino que acabara de perder a mãe, talvez o Valar quisesse mesmo que ela fugisse de casa.

Elladan sempre dissera que se ela visse o mundo lá fora, iria dar mais valor à sua casa e família. Ela começava à perceber que ele estava certo. Não só fora difícil acampar à noite, ouvindo sons estranhos e mal podendo dormir ou sequer descansar sem temer cada sombra que vira em terras estranhas, mas aqui estava um menino tão pequeno que já sabia lutar e cresceria sem ter uma mãe, algo que ela tinha. Daqui à alguns anos ele nem se lembraria mais da falecida pois era tão novinho ainda. Pobre criança que conheceria apenas as dificuldades da vida. Ele não teria sequer as palavras gentis de uma mãe para acalmar-lhe o espírito.

Seu pensamento voltou à floresta negra na qual estava. Ela sabia que ainda não era noite mas a luz quase não entrava por entre o topo das árvores. Que lugar mais horrível de se morar, e crianças eram obrigadas à defender aquilo, e sem saírem de lá mal imaginavam que haviam lugares mais belos e dignos de serem defendidos. Ela se perguntou se a mãe do menino morrera por ser guerreira também, se ali as mulheres também precisavam brandir uma espada e mestrar o arco e a flecha logo após aprenderem à andar.

- Mamãe... - O menino disse.  
Arwen apertou-o e pousou sua cabeça por sobre a dele. Pelo menos hoje ele teria algum conforto. Ao menos naquela tarde ele poderia fantasiar que aquela que ele mais amava ainda estava viva.

Alguns minutos depois ele acordou.

- Por que está tão cansado menininho? - Ela acariciou-lhe a cabeça.  
- Eu não dormi desde...  
- Entendi. - Ela beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. - Sabe, às vezes quando algo dói no coração nós nos sentimos melhor se falarmos sobre isso.  
Ele se voltou para ela, os grandes olhos azuis da cor do céu olhando-a com atenção. Ele a admirava.  
- Está bem, - ele disse baixando a cabeça e voltando à se apoiar nela. Ele suspirou fundo antes de começar. - Mamãe saiu para colher flores, ela sempre gostava sabe, de plantar e também de enfeitar a casa com elas. Mas há dias atrás ela decidiu colher flores selvagens, que ficam um pouco longe do palácio. Papai e os guerreiros saíram à sua procura quando ela não voltou. Papai sempre foi protetor... - Ele recomeçou à chorar. - Toda noite eles voltavam querendo notícias. Papai esperava que ela tivesse voltado para casa, pois não a encontrava na floresta.  
Ontem eles trouxeram ela. Não me deixaram ver, não sei porque. Apenas me disseram que foram os Orcs mas só depois que insisti muito. - Ele agarrou-se à manga da elfa. - Mas eu sabia que ela tinha partido, que tinha morrido e que eu nunca mais a veria por causa do rosto do Papai.

- Eu sinto muito, - ela apertou os olhos e as lágrimas caíram. - Mas você à verá. Um dia todos os Elfos podem ir à Valinor e após passar pelos Salões de Mandos todos que morreram podem se unir à nós novamente.

Ela não poderia ter ficado mais feliz pelos olhinhos luminosos que se voltaram para ela.

-Você jura? Arwen?  
-Sim! Foi nos concedido a honra da vida eterna, e assim não haveria sentido vivermos para sempre se não pudéssemos estar com quem amamos. Que graça teria?  
Ele agarrou ao pescoço dela e ela retribuiu o abraço, massageando as costas do pobre pequeno e tentando passar toda sua energia curadoura para ele, como os também grande Curandeiros Elladan e Elrohir lhe ensinaram, - a intenção era tudo -, ensinara o mais velho.

-Estou tão feliz de tê-la conhecido, - o lindo elfinho levantou os dedinhos gordinhos e colocaram uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. O gesto a emocionou.

-Qual o seu nome? Eu não queria ir embora também. Mas não posso ficar.  
-Por que não! - As lágrimas encheram os olhinhos, que já transmitiam tanta dor antes disso, partindo o coração de Arwen.  
-Me perdoe. - Ela o abraçou. - Eu sou de Valfenda. Filha de Elrond. Seu Rei simplesmente... não gosta da gente.

O menino se afastou indigado.  
-Adar não iria tirar minha amiga de mim. - Ele disse choroso, agarrando-se à gola do vestido dela. - Você é tudo que tenho agora.

O que ela ouvira fora como um baque, um tapa em seu rosto não teria efeito diferente.  
-Você... você é Príncipe de Mirkwood? - Ela ofegou. O menino consentiu. - Filho de Thranduil?  
-Esse é o nome de Papai.  
O menino não tinha culpa de nada. Lentamente ela o trouxe de volta para seus braços e o envolveu, desta vez eles estavam de frente um para o outro e ela o segurou como se fosse um bebê, o que não era difícil pois ele era muito pequeno. Uma dor forte lhe assolara. Arwen queria consolar e ajudar a criança nesta fase mas ter invadido o território do maior inimigo era a pior maneira de começar uma reconciliação: e haveria alguma? Ela nunca dera tanta importância à guerra fria entre Valfenda e a Floresta das Trevas, mas agora Mirkwood se tornaria um nome que lhe teria muito significado.  
Seu coração também se partia ao conhecimento de que ele jamais se lembraria dela. Isso seria bom se acompanhado do esquecimento da mãe, talvez ele sofresse menos um dia se esquecesse de tudo, mas algo nela, talvez sua parte egoísta lamentava que o pequeno Príncipe não iria se lembrar de sua existência.

O menino adormeceu de novo, Arwen notou quando olhou para baixo. A boca dele estava aberta e ela riu. Ele parecia estar na mais completa paz.  
Ela observou as flechas caídas ao chão e decidiu que iria arrumar tudo antes de partir, assim como tentaria levar o Príncipe o mais próximo possível de seu palácio antes de partir. Thranduil era um irresponsável por deixar o menino sair assim, sem guarda alguma.

Quando o pequeno acordou ela suspirou fundo e teve dificuldades de convencê-lo à voltar para casa, mas ao final, claramente querendo agradar Arwen ele concordou.  
Os dois desceram e Arwen sentiu quase o coração parar pois ele simplesmente se jogara lá de cima. Ele tocara o tronco duas vezes até chegar ao chão e apenas sua visão aguçada permitira que ela visse que ele simplesmente não despencara, mesmo assim era uma agilidade anormal para um elfinho daquela idade. Talvez os elfos de Mirkwood tivessem outras habilidades em seu favor, já que a vida deveria ser mais difícil para um reino não protegido por um Anel como seu pai possuía a Vilya.

Ela sentiu grande compaixão por esse povo, mesmo por Thranduil. Seu pai só falava mal do Rei da Floresta das Trevas mas conhecendo o Príncipe era claro que eles sofriam muito mais dificuldades do que ela e seu povo. Talvez seu pai jamais devesse saber disso mas agora ela estava meio dividida. Seus irmãos não compartilhavam do ódio, esta era uma característica somente de seu pai mas os gêmeos sempre falavam do povo de Thranduil com muita cautela e temor.

Os dois recolheram as flechas e Arwen ajeitou-as no compartimento que prendeu por uma cinta sob o peito do elfinho. A visão de um pequenino guerreiro como ele não podia ser mais graciosa. Ela sentia vontade de apertar-lhe as bochechas mas novamente isso também iria ferir seu orgulho como guerreiro. Ela nunca esqueceria aquele retrato.

Ela nem pensou em ajudá-lo à montar seu cavalo já que ele claramente podia escalar até uma montanha sem o mínimo de esforço - aliás o elfinho parecia ser capaz de andar sobre as paredes. - Ela montou por trás dele e o Príncipe indicou o caminho de seu palácio.  
Após meia hora de cavalgada ele mostrou que se lembrava do que ela disse e pediu para que o cavalo parasse muito antes de área povoada, demonstrando também que sabia falar com os animais.  
Ele desceu relutantemente e com uma tristeza imensa no olhar. Ela manteve sua expressão neutra, lutando contra os sentimentos que lhe iam à alma. Ele então a imitou e seu rosto tornou-se uma máscara de pura calma.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo...  
-Legolas, - ele se curvou.  
-Prazer Legolas.  
-O prazer é meu. - Ele disse voltando ao seu tom infantil e seus olhos demonstrando a imensa tristeza que ele sentia. - Eu vou vê-la novamente .

Ela observou-o ir e só depois que viu um adulto aproximar-se do Príncipe, claramente apavorado com o sumiço do menino, ela e seu cavalo partiram.

A turbulência não se foi até muitos dias depois, quando ela caminhava pela estreita estrada ziguezagueante que levava à sua casa. Três guardas despencaram de uma árvore baixa, olhando para ela como se vissem um fantasma.

- Os Senhores Elladan e Elrohir foram à sua procura, minha Senhora. - Disse um elfo que ela conhecia de vista.  
- Dias depois o Senhor Glorfindel saiu liderando uma busca em outra direção.

Saber do problema que ela causara era muito pior do que imaginar. Curvada e sentindo-se terrível, ela cavalgou ao lado dos elfos - que iam à pé - , de volta ao Vale e mais elfos iam despencando de árvores como frutas maduras, olhando-a do mesmo jeito que os primeiros. Não havia repreensão em seus olhares e palavras de preocupação - ela podia fazer o que bem entendesse - mas o genuíno alívio em ver a filha de Elrond sã e salva era o que a fazia se sentir pior.

- Perdoem-me. - Ela sussurrou, sabendo que os ouvidos élficos poderiam ouvi-la.

Ela só conseguia pensar em Elladan e Elrohir e onde eles estariam agora. Prometeu à si mesma que não importava quão terrível fosse a situação que tivesse que enfrentar, ela jamais fugiria novamente.  
Esta fora sempre sua saída: fugir. Ela fugira quando criança, sumindo para debaixo da cama de Erestor e ficando por lá por três noites seguidas. Ora ela desaparecera por alguns dias e vivera no guarda-roupa de Glorfindel e se alimentara do resto do café da manhã dele, que ele deixara sobrar em sua bandeja para manter sua forma. Outas vezes ela desaparecia no quarto que os gêmeos compartilhavam desde o nascimento. Mas desta vez, ela jamais fora tão longe. Elrond tinha o dom da visão e relutara em dar à Arwen seu primeiro cavalo, e ela não o decepcionara: em menos de um ano antes de ganhar o presente ela cavalgara para fora do Vale pela primeira vez na vida.

Com a onda de Orcs rondando por todas as terras, causando terrível conseqüências, ela se penitenciava com o que poderia acontecer com seus irmãos mais velhos, agora, à sua procura e sem necessidade alguma. E até Glorfindel, alguém que ela amava como alguém da família. Ele sempre estivera lá também.  
Arwen sentiu-se a caçula mimada que sempre fora protegida mas era quem mais causava preocupações aos outros. Ela reforçou sua decisão em não mais agir como uma rebelde. Ninguém merecia aquilo.

Em frente à Última Casa Amiga ela viu seu pai, alto e imponente e não temeu-o como sempre: desta vez ela ansiava pelo castigo que receberia - ela merecia. - Ao lado dele estava alguém pouco mais baixo. Seus cabelos ondulados quase abaixo do ombro. A coroa imponente em sua cabeça e seu olhar cinzento e frio, fitando-a por trás de sua barba que só de olhar a incomodava. Ele fora seu irmão por algum tempo mas jamais imaginara os sentimentos que ele nutrira por ela ao longo dos anos, o que a fez rejeitá-lo ainda mais.

Aragorn, agora Elessar e Rei de Gondor, aguardava calmamente sua aproximação ao lado do Senhor de Valfenda.

Quando ela saltou de seu cavalo, Elrond aguardou os guardas, - agora dezenas deles pois todos amavam tanto sua Estrela da Tarde que vieram ter certeza que ela fosse entregue ao Pai depois de mais um de seus sumiços, o pior deles - irem embora para então ralhar com ela.  
-O que você pensou que estava fazendo?  
Pela primeira vez Arwen olhou-o nos olhos, sem temor:  
-Tentando tomar as rédeas de minha vida Ada. Mas pelo jeito o Senhor decidiu tudo por mim.  
-Aragorn nos dê licença por um instante, meu filho, - Elrond disse com uma ternura na voz que jamais demonstrara por seus filhos de sangue. - Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com Arwen.  
Aragorn curvou-se em consentimento e perfurou Arwen com seu olhar. Ela encarou-o petulante, como ele ousava fitá-la como se ela fosse sua propriedade? Sua raiva pelo humano cresceu mais um pouco.

-Arwen! - Elrond gritou ao ver sua atitude.  
Arwen fuzilou o pai com os olhos e caminhou, pisando forte até a biblioteca dele. Era sempre lá que ele ralhava com os filhos, não querendo que ninguém mais interrompesse ou testemunhasse suas explosões.

Arwen entrou e sentou-se na poltrona em frente à mesa de estudos do pai. Não havia o que fazer à não ser ouvir o sermão depressa.  
-Você não se importa comigo? - Ele indagou furioso. - Claro que não! O que estou dizendo? Mas e com Valfenda, com a sobrevivência de nossa raça?  
-Nós não estamos correndo risco de vida Ada, não distorça sua sede de poder com uma aliança poderosa com o mundo dos Homens.  
Ele engoliu a raiva que parecia sentir, mas seus olhos absurdamente maiores do que sempre eram e as sobrancelhas erguidas diziam o contrário:

-Você não entende nada e ainda é muito jovem. Aragorn a ama, e é por isso que concendi sua mão em casamento.  
-Mas e eu? Alguém perguntou o que eu quero? E minha imortalidade? Eu ainda quero conhecer Valinor, viver para sempre e jamais vi Aragorn da forma como o senhor me força à vê-lo.  
-Arwen, o que você deseja é de pouca importância no grande quadro. Se eu não criar laços com Gondor, Thranduil certamente o fará na minha frente e se ambos se unirem contra mim então será fim!  
-Nós podemos ir embora daqui! - Ela gritou se levantando. - O que o senhor quer é ser soberano numa terra que não mais pertence aos Elfos! A Era dos Homens chegou, porque o senhor não consegue enxergar isso?

Ela tentou segurar as próximas palavras, mas sua experiência já havia mudado a forma como ela via certa parte do mundo. Uma muito mencionada ali: Mirkwood.  
-Thranduil talvez nem queira o poder que o senhor claramente almeja. Ele pode estar apenas querendo proteger seu reino e nada mais.

Elrond mal parecia acreditar que sua própria filha ousara defender seu maior inimigo.  
-De onde você tirou essa idéia? Com quem andou falando?  
-Eu não falei com ninguém, - ela tentou não vacilar. - Só estou dizendo que quando dois inimigos continuam alimentando a animosidade, mal se sabe quando se está exagerando o que o outro lado está fazendo. Pode ser que um já tenha sofrido demais e aprendido com a lição enquanto o outro continua na ilusão de que é necessário um combate ao invés de esquecer e virar a página.  
-Do que você está falando filha? - Elrond indagou confuso. - Alguém disse que Thranduil quer fazer as pazes? Isso é impossível, você não conhece ele.  
-Mas em incontáveis séculos ele jamais atacou-nos, ou tentou algo como o senhor diz: uma aliança com um reino poderoso. Elladan e Elrohir entendem da política de Arda e eles me disseram que o Rei de Mirkwood está quieto, silencioso.  
-Você não o conhece. Ele é igual à Oropher, ambiciosos sem limites. Eu não vou arriscar que ele passe á minha frente.  
-Mesmo assim que chance ele teria de fazer uma aliança com Elessar? - Ela mal podia acreditar no quanto seu pai era obtuso. - O senhor adotou Aragorn como seu e virou seu pai quando ele perdeu sua mãe, porque ele iria trair o senhor?  
-Arwen... - Elrond respirou um pouco para se acalmar. - Não dá mais para voltar atrás, eu já assinei um contrato.  
-O que? - Arwen gritou tão alto que pássaros que eles nem notaram que estavam próximos à janela, voaram.  
-Você vai se casar com Aragorn. - Ele disse caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a. Sempre fazia isso quando o assunto se encerrava. Não havia conversa com ele: Elrond sempre apenas avisava os filhos sobre suas decisões, e então abria a porta. - Você lhe pertence.

Sabendo que não havia como dialogar com seu pai, Arwen começou á caminhar para fora. Suas pernas bambas pareciam querer ceder, e ela mal havia saído da sala quando a porta fechou-se com um estrondo atrás dela.

Ela viu um flash de sua vida passar em frente á seus olhos. Só era possível ver a infelicidade. Ela não amava Aragorn, ele era um homem terrível. Quando ele havia reclamado o trono e tirado o Regente Denethor de seu lugar, apenas com dezoito anos mas já tão ambicioso, Arwen lamentara pelo povo de Gondor. Ao menos Denethor tinha suas idéias malucas mas defendia o país com unhas e dentes, colocando até seus filhos na frente do exército. Aragorn apenas desejava o poder. Ele não fazia mal ao povo, como ela temera, mas sabia que o humano não era capaz de sentir compaixão também.

Mesmo tendo crescido junto e até ter sido cuidado por eles, Aragorn jamais vinha visitar seus irmãos ou perguntava por eles. Elladan e Elrohir é que amavam tanto o caçula, que sempre que podiam visitavam-no em Gondor. Por isso mesmo foi uma surpresa quando Aragorn apareceu demonstrando o desejo de casar-se com Arwen, fazendo-a fugir de casa. Ela mal imaginara que seu pai aceitaria tão depressa e assinatia um contrato para acabar de vez com qualquer chances que ela tinha.  
Ela agora entendia os olhares que incomodavam-na desde que Aragorn era Estel*, apenas um menino ainda quando chegara ali. Ele jamais possuíra o brilho comum ao olhar de uma criança...como Legolas possuía...  
Ela lembrou-se do menino e desejou que ele estivesse bem. Ela lamentava que agora ele sentia falta não só de sua mãe, mas dela também. Bem que ela quis ficar mais tempo tempo naquela floresta que no começo parecera tão medonha, mas que se tornara mágica por causa do gracioso menino que habitara nela.

Arwen percebeu que chegara á seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta que não estava trancada e espiou cautelosa.

Mas que audácia! Estel estava sentado em sua cama. Era o nome menos digno de Aragorn usar, dado o quadro que ele pintara agora.  
Arwen permitira tal intimidade quando ele era um pequeno menino, amedrontado e sofrendo pela morte do pai Arathron, mas desde sua adolescência, por respeito ele não havia mais vindo assim para seus aposentos, preferindo a compania dos gêmeos, e que era mais adequado. Ela nem entrou em seu próprio quarto, parando no umbral da porta e olhando-o com desaprovação.

-Desculpe-me minha irmã, por entrar assim mas imaginei que estaria zangada depois da decisão que Ada e eu tomamos. Estou aqui para consolá-la.  
Ele sorriu e abriu os braços, imitando o gesto que ela fazia quando ele a procurava em dias de trovoadas e tempestades, quando pequeno.  
Arwen apenas encarou-o incrédula. Ele imaginava que ela estaria zangada apenas com seu pai?  
-Saia do meu quarto agora. - Ela comandou.  
Aragorn deu um passo à frente. Seu sorriso sumindo do rosto. Ela não se intimidou.  
-Você sabe que não pode sair disso.  
-Eu sei. Meu próprio pai assinou um contrato e me vendeu como uma de suas mercadorias. Tipicamente bem do jeito dele.  
-Então sabe também como uma futura rainha deve agir perante um rei.  
-Você criou tudo isso. Poderia muito bem ter escolhido qualquer elleth que goste de você e até alguém com um gênio bem melhor que o meu. Você me conhece bem para saber que eu não farei nada do que você peça.  
-Você tem um mês para aceitar isso do jeito que eu quero, ou fugir daqui. Acredite ou não, eu procurarei Thranduil caso você se recuse.  
-O quê?  
-Você se esqueceu irmãzinha que eu sou o mais poderoso em toda a Arda, qualquer um irá se curvar á mim apenas para me agradar. Eu esqueço que cresci aqui e favorecei Thranduil. Talvez lá eu encontre uma elfa mais... submissa como você diz.  
-Thranduil possui filhas? - Por um momento ela se lembrou dos olhinhos azuis e luminosos e imaginou se ao menos aquele menino possuía alguma outra figura feminina.  
-Não. Apenas um herdeiro que em breve irá servir à mim também. Apenas um pirralho ainda, petulante.  
-Você já o procurou! - Arwen acusou-o mais do que incrédula. - Como pode trair Ada assim? Por que foi atrás do maior inimigo de nosso Pai?  
-Como eu disse, sou o mais poderoso. Thranduil fechou as portas para todo mundo, mas quando soube que Gondor agora possuía um Rei, que Eu retornei então enviou-me um convite para que nos... conhecêssemos. Eu sou o primeiro Homem à atravessar as suas bordas, - os olhos de Elessar brilharam de uma forma que ela jamais viu antes, um sentimento que ultrapassara a arrogância. - E ainda tendo seus guerreiros curvando-se perante à mim. Ele me serviu o melhor banquete e seu melhor vinho, me ofereceu suas melhores anfitriãs. Você está certa irmãzinha, muitas ali estarão dispostas á se tornarem a minha Rainha.

Arwen percebeu algo que seu coração - pelo amor que naturalmente desenvolvera por Estel como membro da família- não quisera que ela visse á muito tempo antes: ele era mau.

Por mais que estivesse devastada com a traição de seu pai, ela o amava. É claro que o fazia.  
Onde estava sua mãe agora que precisava tanto dela?  
Sozinha, Arwen ainda tão jovem na idade dos elfos, precisava tomar uma decisão importante. Se Thranduil e Elrond nunca ainda entraram em uma batalha é porque ninguém lhes dera motivos. Elfos não desejavam matar os de sua raça, era algo natural e latente neles embora já tenha acontecido. Mas com Aragorn estranhamente parecendo estar contra Elrond, ela não queria arriscar colocar Valfenda em perigo.  
Talvez ela conseguisse ganhar tempo antes do casamento e descobrir porque ele parecia odiar sua própria família. Quando sua mãe morrera Estel só tinha à eles para chamar de família, e agora ele queria traí-los.  
Embora sua visão sobre Thranduil tenha mudado, ou ao menos ela suspeitava que o Rei Élfico não era tão ruim quanto dizia a lenda, ela não poderia arriscar que a aliança entre Homens e Elfos mais uma vez se fizesse mas em benefício ao inimigo de seu pai.

Talvez houvesse tempo...

Com tanto poder à seu lado, quem saberia o que Thranduil faria?

-Eu irei me casar com você, Aragorn. - Ela disse baixando os olhos. Sentia como se tivesse dito sua própria sentença de morte.  
-Me chame de Estel... como antigamente. - Ele pediu puxando-a pelos braços contra seu peito.

A aproximação não era bem-vinda. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que ele a via dessa forma. Era quase nogento. Ela ficou tensa no mesmo instante, ele não forçou-a à se aproximar mais.

-Você sempre será qualquer coisa menos Estel para mim. Você matou a esperança dos sonhos que eu tinha.

Suas palavras nem afetou o Rei dos Homens. Ele parecia cego em sua felicidade em tê-la tão perto. Ela imaginou quanto tempo se fazia que ele a desejava e estremeceu; Arwen jamais desconfiara.

*  
Elleth - elfa (feminino)  
Estel - esperança, nome dado por Elrond

150113


	2. Chapter 2

Peamaps

Um mês se passou mais depressa do que ela queria. Durante esse tempo ela não foi até o salão jantar, sentindo que não conseguiria comer olhando para seu pai.

Sua mãe havia partido à sua procura em Lothlórien. Elladan e Elrohir retornaram três semanas depois de sua volta e durante todo esse tempo o mundo lhe pesou sob seus ombros: ela causara tremenda preocupação à sua família e até Glorfindel que ainda não retornara da própria busca.. Ela percebia agora com remorso como era amada ali. Todos a tratavam com extremo carinho, sabendo que em breve ela partiriai.

À um mês quando ela montara em seu cavalo carregando como seu pertence somente a roupa do corpo e sem planos para retorno, Legolas havia lhe mostrado que se uma criança pequena poderia lutar por seu reino e sobreviver a morte de própria mãe, fazendo com que Arwen tomasse conta da própria faqueza ao fugir de seu destino e obrigação..

Seu destino... O Valar que a perdoasse mas aquela era a pior sina que ela já ouvira alguém de sua raça ter de passar. Lúthien dera sua vida por amor, Arwen não sentia a mínima vontade em fazer o mesmo.. Ao se unir à Aragorn, ela teria o mesmo destino daquela cujo sangue corria em suas veias.

Ela não esperava poder voltar para Valfenda com freqüência - Aragorn claramente não se preocupava com as vontades alheias - mas ela rezava ao Valar para que fosse possível visitar sua família de vez em quando.

Aragorn não fecharia a porta para os irmãos, ela acreditava. Prova disso era que os gêmeos iam para Gondor sem ao menos enviar um mensageiro antes. Celebrian, sua sábia mãe também sempre tratara Aragorn com todo o carinho de uma mãe, e até mais pois não queria que o humano - diferente e solitário - se sentisse excluído. Hoje Arwen pensara se isso não tivera o efeito inverso, causando ressentimento no humano, afinal ele fora tratado diferentemente.

Aquela que fora sua babá Minyenlaire, hoje era a cozinheira e foi uma das primeiras pessoas à descobrir sobre o triste destino da Estrela da Tarde de Valfenda. Ela sempre se interessava sobre o que acontecia com Arwen e era também a pessoa para quem ela reservava os melhores quitutes que assava.. Minyenlaire dizia que sempre a veria como sua Pequena.

Arwen não mais chorava em frente à sua antiga protetora. Minyenlaire parecia se reduzir à cinzas quando via sua querida Estrela da Tarde sofrer. Arwen mostrava-se otimista quando ao futuro mas quando sua antiga babá deixava seu quarto na hora de dormir ela mergulhava novamente na escuridão. Arwen mantinha seus olhos estatelados no teto sentindo-se como um animal acuado. Elladan, aquele que mais a compreendia e que era muito protetor - talvez por ser o mais velho -, aparecia então para abraçar-lhe até que ela dormisse.

Ela vira o irmão mais velho discutir diversas vezes com seu pai. Arwen sabia que não havia jeito, Elrond jamais ouvira ninguém da família e não seria agora que o faria, mesmo que Elladan fosse seu herdeiro e sucessor ao poder de Valfenda.

O tempo foi passando e ela percebeu que havia algo errado. Aragorn partira para tomar o trono que lhe era direito em Gondor, a terra dos Homens.

Quando o mês dado pelo Rei dos Homens se acabou, Arwen pudera aproveitar um curto período na compania de sua mãe.. As discussões entre seu pai e Elladan se agravaram. O clima era triste no Vale onde todos fora dela tinham a ilusão que se tratava de terra perfeita, muitos lamentavam a partida próxima da Estrela da Tarde.

Arwen era compassiva, gentil e se preocupava sinceramente com todos. Sem se esforçar Arwen conquistou corações e todos tinham sua presença ali como algo óbvio, ninguém imaginou que um dia iriam perdê-la. Não para a mortalidade. O clima era de luto e realmente em muito breve, se ela se unisse à Aragorn, ela se tornaria uma mortal. Envelheceria e adoeceria como eles. Ao menos sua tataravó Luthien fizera a escolha por assim desejar, um luxo que não pertencia à Arwen.

Na noite anterior, o penúltimo dia desde que Aragorn partira, ela foi ao estábulo. Lá ela cantou e chorou junto de outro amigo da qual ela não esqueceria: seu cavalo. Ele claramente entendia e lamentava sua sina pois estava estranhamente quieto.

Uma sombra cortou a parede e Arwen virou-se depressa, assustada. Sua mão foi depressa à cintura, apenas para perceber que sua espada ficara no quarto.

Não havia motivos para o alarme, era apenas Elladan.

-Você não estava em seu quarto, fiquei preocupado Arwen.

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou. Ela viu que seu irmão, sempre tão duro e admirado guerreiro, tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu belo rosto.

-Eu não vou fugir Dan. - Ela garantiu. - Existe algo de errado em andamento e não culpe o Papai tão severamente pelo que fez.

-Eu o culpo, sempre o culparei. Não importa o que haja de errado com ele, Ada não pode condená-la assim. Eu não sei o que é pior, um casamento sem amor ou... ou a mortalidade.. - Elladan então acariciou o rosto da irmã com ternura. - Eu quero que você fuja.

-O que disse?

-Veja.

Ela olhou para atrás do alto elfo e lá fora, bem ao longe havia um cavalo e alguém montado nele. Elrohir tinha uma bolsa de viagem às costas e montava imponente o animal mas era difícil de se ver bem, pois além da escuridão ele estava bem distante dali.

-O que vocês estão aprontando?

-Eu e Roh vamos escoltá-la para onde quiser. Você precisa ir embora daqui. Resolveremos o que seja entre Estel e Ada, mas você não pode se unir à ele. Nós amamos Estel como um irmão mas estamos furiosos com ele. Não aceitamos que você seja negociada como um punhado de ouro entre dois reinos.

-Elladan...

-Não discuta minha irmã. Nós percorremos muitas terras, você pode até escolher onde ficar e nós poderemos levá-la até lá assim como iremos frequentemente visitá-la. Eu repassei tudo o que aconteceu, mas não entendo o que aconteceu com Estel. Ele está tão diferente, mal o reconheço em comparação com aquele pequeno menino que ajudamos à criar.

-Dan eu não quero mais fugir. - Arwen baixou os olhos ante a surpresa dele. - Eu sei, sempre me rebelei contra tudo mas... existe um menino que me fez abrir os olhos ao quanto minha vida era boa e eu ingrata à ela. Sei que o Valar não colocaria este destino à minha frente se eu não fosse capaz de superá-lo.

Elladan chacoalhou a irmã como que para trazer-lhe algum senso:

-O que está dizendo? Você se negava à obedecer as mais pequenas coisas e agora que sua vida depende disso irá assim sem luta? E sua alma? Para onde vai a alma dos mortais? Para onde foi Eros* e irá Ada sofrer sua ausência para toda a eternidade? Nós não sabemos se iremos nos encontrar após sua morte, mortais vão para outro lugar, ou assim se diz.

-Dan... Eu não sei porque estou tão resignada, mas eu sinto que preciso ter coragem e seguir por esse caminho. Sinto que é a minha missão, que posso fazer alguma coisa para mudar o mundo. Veja como ele está, Mirkwood, Gondor, Valfenda e tantas outras terras tem relações perturbadas, como se a paz tivesse por um fio.

Elladan arregalou os olhos cinzentos, ele lembrou um pouco o próprio pai:

-Você nunca foi dada à sensações de grandiosidade minha irmã.

-Não é isso. Eu nem quero esta missão. Mas quando acordo tem algo lá no fundo da mente, algo que diz que tudo ficará bem, que eu preciso seguir em frente. Talvez o Valar enviou alguém para me dizer coisas durante o sono.

Arwen achou que seu irmão a observava como se ela de repente tivesse criado duas cabeças.

Elrohir vinha entrando no estábulo naquele instante:

-Elbereth porque vocês estão demorando tanto? - Ele sussurrou com urgência.

-Arwen não quer partir. - Elladan disse.

-O que? - Elrohir explodiu. - Você está louca?

-Depois eu lhe explico o porque, - Elladan disse e Arwen olhou-o esperançosa. Sem se decepcionar, Elladan fora novamente aquele que mais a compreendera. Ele a respeitava muito. - Mas me diga, que menino é de esse que você falou?

Arwen piscou nervosa. Ela preferia contar apenas para seu irmão mais velho, Elrohir era muito mais explosivo e sem calma para compreender que por mais que Thranduil e Elrond fossem inimigos, ela e Legolas poderiam ter simpatizado um com o outro. Por que não?

-Quando eu fugi... - ela começou meio sem coragem, - eu conheci um menino... em Mirkwood.

-Você foi para Mirkwood? - Elrohir se assemelhou imensamente ao pai quando bravo.

-Que perigo Arwen, como você pode? - Elladan ralhou.

Pelo jeito o estrago já estava feito. Arwen resolveu apenas continuar em seu relato.

-Lá eu conheci um menino, e descobri mais tarde que ele é o Príncipe Legolas.

-Thranduil teve filho? - Elladan perguntou.

-Pelo jeito sim, e está sofrendo um grande baque. Ele acabou de perder a esposa. - Arwen viu um brilho de compaixão passar nos olhos de Elladan, mas não de Elrohir, como era de se esperar.

-Ela provavelmente fugiu de casa, quem iria querer um marido como aquele?

-Elrohir! - Arwen e Elladan disseram juntos.

-Enquanto nós aqui estávamos morrendo de preocupação você estava conhecendo o filho do inimigo... - Elrohir agitou a cabeça indignado.

-Bem, - Arwen continuou irritada. - Eu vi um lado do inimigo que eu não conhecia. Eles são um povo sofrido, crianças precisam aprender à lutar desde cedo, e eles não possuem Anel algum para proteger o reino. Se nos compararmos à eles, temos uma vida muito boa.

-Eu também já pensei nisso, - Elladan disse depressa. - Eu não odeio Thranduil, mas ele declarou guerra contra nós. Não podemos ficar neutros, nós já estamos envolvidos se somos atacados, isso é política.

-Ele jamais declarou guerra, lembra-se? - Arwen replicou. - Aposto que no fundo nem Ada ou Thranduil se lembram como tudo isso começou.

-Como todas as guerras, mas isso não importa! - Elrohir retorquiu. - Se eu visse um deles, atiraria primeiro e depois perguntaria quem era, antes que eles me matassem.

-Eu não sei, o sofrimento de uma pequena criança me fez ver muitas coisas. - Arwen disse. - E agora com licença que vou tentar descansar para amanhã.

A última coisa que Arwen precisava era de Elrohir por perto. Ela já estava decidida.

Elladan viera ainda desejar-lhe uma boa noite e exausta por dormir tão pouco nas últimas semanas, ela dormiu logo e nem viu Elladan partir de seu quarto. Em paz com sua decisão e destino, Arwen preparou-se para o dia seguinte.

Mas o dia seguinte veio e foi e Aragorn não apareceu. Ela tinha suas malas prontas para partir mas para seu alívio, nem ele ou qualquer mensageiro de Gondor viera. O mesmo se sucedeu no dia seguinte, e no próximo.

Arwen ficou aliviada quando seu pai não tentou entrar em contato com Aragorn, nem fez nada para apressar o casamento. Celebrian não poderia estar mais feliz. Mãe e filha estavam constantemente juntas nos jardins conversando muito. Embora houvera uma trégua para Arwen, as duas sempre tinham em mente que o Rei dos Homens poderia aparecer à qualquer momento para levar aquela que era sua por direito. Arwen não tivera coragem mas Celebrian lera o documento. Celebrian também não estava em paz com o marido, mas não podia deixar de amá-lo. Arwen sabia que eles se acertariam um dia. O amor dos elfos era único e eterno, assim como a vida deles. Ou pelo menos como a maioria deles. Houve alguns elfos que abriram mão da imortalidade e a história não era nada bonita.

À noite, sozinha com seus pensamentos e conseqüentemente própícia à pensar mais coisas ruins que boas, Arwen se perguntava pela milésima vez porque Aragorn não viera. Ela desejava que tudo tivesse passado, que ele tivesse percebido seu erro e voltado atrás mas ela não tinha tanta certeza assim. Aragorn podia escolher entre muitas mulheres. Até mesmo em Valfenda Arwen vira muitas elleths se interessaram por ele.

Um ano se passou e mais outros. Até que ela quase esqueceu-se do que acontecera. Era claro que algo mudara e Aragorn desistira. A leve inquietação porém jamais a abandonou, mas Arwen quase não se lembrava que um dia já fora prometida. Embora tivesse encontrado paz, Arwen sabia que ela ainda não fora substituída, ou notícias do casamento do Homem mais poderoso do mundo teria chegado à Valfenda. Aragorn agora era chamado de Elessar, o porque, ela não sabia.

Além disso Elladan e Elrohir ainda visitavam o irmão mortal. As visitas se tornaram escaças, a confiança entre eles abalada mas Elladan ainda era o único que tentava agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, sendo bom para com Aragorn e Elrohir ia com ele pois jamais ficava longe de seu irmão gêmeo.

Estranhamente, Elrond que era quem mais estivera de acordo com o contrato, ou seja, não demonstrando animosidade alguma contra Estel, era quem não visitava mais o filho. Nem Celebrian. Isso fizera Arwen perguntar-se novamente se seu pai não fora forçado de alguma forma à concordar com aquele casamento digno de pesadelos.

Quando achara que sua liberdade fosse acabar, Arwen passou á curtir cada dia intensamente. Ela estava muito mais próxima da família, assim como decidira também percorrer Arda e conhecer melhor o mundo. Quase toda semana ela ia para algum lugar mais distante. Ela recusava a companhia sempre oferecida por Elladan mas ele só permitia sua partida com um grupo 'pequeno' - segundo ele - de vinte guardas.

Elladan também tomara para si a tarefa de desta vez transformar Arwen em uma verdadeira guerreira. Ele exigia tanto dela que parecia querer que sua querida irmãzinha se tornasse melhor do que ele. Ela já era melhor do que Elrohir, o que surpreendeu à todos, mas vencer Elladan na espada parecia impossível. O gêmeo mais velho, tão admirado e amado quanto Arwen em Valfenda, era tão bom guerreiro quanto Glorfindel - tarefa quase impossível e ele fora o único que conseguira - Glorfindel era invencível, até o aparecimento de Elladan.

Desta vez ela decidira cavalgar perto de casa, o destino eram os arredores de Valfenda e ela conseguiu sair desacompanhada; mas ela sempre encontrava um ou outro guarda de sentinela, pois eles estavam espalhados em grande número nas fronteiras.

Ela lembrou-se da bela cachoeira de som estrondoso que ela não visitava há muito tempo.

Ela não se despiu pois poderia ser descoberta acidentalmente por algum guarda, então ergueu o vestido até os joelhos e entrou na água. Arwen sorriu deliciada com a temperatura morna e ficou andando para lá e para cá. O ato era uma terapia para seus pés, cobertos o dia inteiro por sapatos apertados.

Ela perdeu-se em seus pensamentos e o tempo passou. Ela então viu uma mancha negra atrás da água espumosa caindo na cachoeira e então lhe veio a lembrança de que atrás dali havia uma caverna. Rindo como quando era criança, ela foi até lá.

Era muito mais fácil escalar a parede rochosa agora que ela era adulta. Arwen se lembrou do quanto ela sofria para conseguir o mesmo da última vez que estivera ali. Valar, fazia tanto tempo!

Ela entrou na caverna, ofegando um pouco com o esforço. Estava ali um ótimo lugar para se refugiar quando queria ficar sozinha. Apenas Arwen e Elladan conheciam o esconderijo e ela tinha certeza que o irmão não vinha mais ali. Talvez tivesse apenas lhe apresentado a caverna e deixado para ela como um legado.

Um som ao fundo a assustou. Ao adentrar na escuridão tão de repente enquanto lá fora estava claro fez com que Arwen tivesse dificuldades de enxergar o interior, mesmo com a vantagem de se ter uma visão élfica.

Então ela viu algo dourado reluzir e quase gritou, mas o treinamento de Elladan não foi em vão e Arwen forçou-se à ficar calma e sua mão foi para o punho da espada.

-Calma minha senhora. - Disse uma voz masculina, ao mesmo tempo que melódica e agradável.

Arwen tentou não tremer mas falhou miseravelmente. Ela jamais estivera em um combate antes, e aquele se aproximando dela não era ninguém que ela conhecia. E se aquele estranho estava ali escondido sem permissão então só podia ter más intenções.

Eles foram invadidos. E ela mal podia imaginar como aquilo fora possível.

Ninguém, até hoje conseguira ultrapassar o perímetro determinado pelos guardas de Valfenda.

Ao notar que o outro era um elfo, ela se acalmou ligeiramente mas não baixou a guarda.

Ele era lindo como os de sua raça mas muito além do comum. Os olhos eram azuis como o céu. Seus cabelos estavam presos por duas finas mechas prendendo-se atrás de sua cabeça, sedosos e longos parecendo etéreos, com a leveza de uma fumaça. Vestia uma túnica verde musgo, da cor de florestas no outono e uma calça colada cinza. Ele calçava botas quase negras que alcançavam até o joelho.

Ela simplesmente ficou ali parada à observar o invasor.

-Senhorita Arwen? - Ele indagou.

Valar, ele estava atrás dela! - Ela pensou com mais alarme. Arwen não respondeu e ficou apenas observando o movimento dele. Seria aquele elfo algum espião?

Ela podia ver saindo das costas dele duas facas longas, um longo arco e as penas do que provavelmente eram incontáveis flechas. Ele viera preparado para uma guerra! Ao mesmo tempo que ela conferia o quão mortal era seu adversário, ele também lhe trouxe à mente algo familiar que ela não pode nomear.

O elfo olhou-a desapontado e parou. Então deu vários passos para trás, voltando de onde viera mas ainda à luz suficiente para ela vê-lo. Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

-Você não está me reconhecendo minha senhora? - Ele indagou pegando seu arco.

-Não se mova ou terei de matá-lo! - Ela gritou, irritada que sua voz saíra tão fina, denunciando seu medo.

-Estou me desarmando para mostrar que não pretendo lhe fazer mal algum. - Ele ergueu as mãos para o alto novamente. - A senhora poderá tirar minhas flechas, como já fez um dia mas o arco creio que não é uma arma por si só, portanto não há o que temer.

Ela observou-o incrédula, não era possível...

-Legolas? - Ela indagou cautelosa.

-A senhora se lembra, - ele sorriu. O elfo era ainda mais lindo quando o fazia. Arwen congelou por alguns instantes.

Ele fez menção em se mover mas ela apontou a sua lâmina para ele ameaçadora:

-Não! Prove primeiro que é você!

-Com prazer, - o sorriso dele aumentou e ela esqueceu de respirar. - Há muitos, mas muitos anos atrás eu decidi ir proteger as fronteiras do reino de meu pai. Eu estava desesperadamente só pela morte de minha mãe e pensei que um Vala apareceu para mim para me consolar não fosse a chance de poder tocá-la para verificar que tratava-se de alguém de carne e osso. Ela conseguiu levar parte de minha dor embora.

No dia seguinte eu retornei lá, encontrando uma de minhas flechas que nem eu, nem ela notamos. Por lá esperei até o anoitecer.

Como no dia anterior meu pai, o Rei Thranduil estava desesperado com minha ausência, assim como os guardas reais. A segurança aumentou e eu tive de ser cada vez mais criativo para poder palácio e tentar encontrar aquele anjo novamente.

Eles tentaram de tudo, colocaram grades em minha janela e eu aprendi à enferrujá-las, enfraquecê-las para depois destruí-las. Às vezes eles conseguiam me prender com sucesso por alguns dias mas em breve eu estava na fronteira norte de Mirkwood.

Ela jamais apareceu novamente e eu comecei à fugir cada vez mais para longe. Hoje, um dia após minha maioridade, eu decidi ir até ela pois jamais esqueci de seu nome, ou de onde ela veio.

Arwen estava sem palavras. Boquiaberta ela simplesmente continuou paralisada onde estava.

Ele então resolveu se aproximar e fosse ele uma ameaça ele teria conseguido matá-la ali mesmo pois ela não ofereceu resistência.

Legolas parou diante dela, mas ainda mantendo uma distância respeitosa. Ele não fez nada e estava sério agora, e se ela não estava enganada, ele parecia ter até uma insegurança naqueles olhos impossivelmente azuis.

Arwen recobrou-se lentamente.

-Legolas... eu... eu mal posso acreditar!

-Não pode acreditar que eu me lembro de você ou que eu vim atrás de você depois de todo esse tempo? Eu sei o que pode estar pensando, mas eu juro, meu pai não tem nada à ver com isso. Eu divido o mesmo ponto de vista de meu pai em relação à inimizade existe entre Mirkwood e Valfenda. Eu não sou um espião à serviço de meu Rei ou sequer estou aqui para fazer-lhe mal algum.

Arwen nem precisava ser assegurada. Ela precisara apenas ter certeza de que aquele era mesmo o pequeno menino pois então ela saberia que tudo estava bem. Aquele pequenino que ela jamais esqueceu jamais mal à ela.

-Como você está? - Ela indagou. Ela lembrou-se do sofrimento dele há tanto tempo e seu coração encheu-se de pena novamente.

-Eu estou bem Estrela da Tarde, graças à você. - Legolas então ergueu sua mão e acariciou o rosto dela. Ela sentiu os calos na ponta de seus dedos e imaginou que eles foram criados pela corda do arco.

-Eu não fiz nada que outra pessoa não teria feito, - ela disse sentindo um pouco de falta de ar.

-Não fale assim... - Legolas sussurrou. - Você me consolou mesmo ao descobrir que eu era o filho do inimigo. Eu conheci o rancor e a vingança, Mirkwood está cercada pelo mal: hoje há aranhas gigantescas e Dol Guldur é próxima demais de casa, conseqüentemente obrigando-nos à lidar com Yrchs quase que diariamente. Mas você Senhorita Undómiel tem o coração mais puro que já vi. Sempre que tudo parecia escuro eu tinha a sua luz para iluminar o meu caminho.

Ao encarar aqueles olhos ela sentiu que ele podia ler sua alma. Todo o receio que se apoderara dela há pouco tempo antes sumiu.

-Perdão, - disse Legolas indo até os fundos. - Eu estou acampado aqui à muito tempo e possuo algumas cobertas. Ele retornou com um cobertor marrom e a cobriu pelos ombros. - Não sabia quando iria encontrá-la mas estava disposto à ficar aqui por toda eternidade se preciso, - ele riu.

Arwen observou-o pensativa. Jamais vira alguém tão sincero quanto ele, expondo seus pensamentos sem medo ou vergonha.

Trêmula, Arwen aceitou o conforto oferecido por dele e foi até o chão, sentando-se. Ele acariciou seus ombros, como querendo passar-lhe algum calor. Mas Legolas não imaginava que ela não tremia de frio. Os sentimentos eram tantos no coração dela que ela mal podia conter suas reações. Uma alegria e excitação imensa tomavam conta dela enquanto ela mal podia acreditar que aquele elfinho não a esquecera, e estava ali, tantos anos depois. Às vezes ela se lembrara dele e desejava-lhe felicidades, mas jamais imaginara que o veria novamente. Arwen apenas deduzira que o pequenino se esqueceria dela ou que algum dia a visse como uma inimiga.

Novamente a intuição que lhe dizia de que ela poderia fazer algo para acabar com a animosidade entre os dois reinos se fez sentir.

- -Como você conseguiu passar pela guarda Legolas, você se arriscou demais.

Legolas não respondeu, indo até o fundo. Lá ele desapareceu nas sombras e após alguns sons metálicos e outro de líquido, ele retornou com uma caneca de líquido fervente. Ela não avisou-lhe que ela não tremia de frio pois não queria se explicar, ela não era tão sincera e honesta quanto ele.

-Obrigada, - ela sorriu.

-Eu posso falar com as árvores. - Ele declarou como se fosse a coisa mais natural em Arda. - Elas me avisavam quando seus guardas foram trocar de turno, e eu tinha um breve espaço de tempo para passar.

-Você fala com árvores?

-Assim como você fala com animais, - ele sorriu, e ela desejou que ele parasse com isso.

Arwen desviou os olhos.

-Você se lembra.

-Eu me lembro de sua gentileza, como poderia esquecer? - Ele ajeitou uma mecha negra de cabelos atrás de sua orelha e um arrepio cortou-a por inteiro como um relâmpago. - Mas também do quanto és linda...

Sem conseguir se controlar Arwen fechou os olhos. Ela queria beijá-lo agora mesmo se continuasse à fitar tamanha beleza. Suas palavras enchiam-na de uma felicidade que ela jamais sentiu e ela se escondeu atrás de suas pálpebras na tentativa de adquirir algum controle, pois ela jamais estivera tão perdida.

O dedo dele sumiu de onde estava e ela abriu os olhos depressa.

-Eu estou avançando depressa demais, - Legolas disse corando.

Ela pensou em retrucar mas realmente a proximidade e em especial, o toque de Legolas a fazia parar de raciocinar. Quando se deu por si ela viu que ele sentara-se à alguma distância e por enquanto assim estava bom. Ele sorriu sem jeito e ficou ali parado, apenas olhando-a. Até aquilo era desconcertante.

Ela jamais sentira essas sensação por algum ellon*, mas ela se perguntava se suas lembranças daquele pequeno menino que ela levara para casa significava mais do que parecera: mera preocupação. Ela estava tão feliz, tão gritantemente empolgada em vê-lo, será que ela o... amava?

Isso não poderia acontecer, não enquanto ela não tivesse certeza que um certo humano tivesse desistido de seu plano insano de casar com a própria irmã que não o amava.

-Eu gostaria que você dissesse alguma coisa. - Ele brincou.

Nessa hora Arwen percebeu como ele deve ter visto seu silêncio.

-Nossa, são tantas coisas que me passam pela mente agora que eu estava longe daqui. - Ela se desculpou. Ante o olhar inquisitor dele, ela tentou. - Eu estou muito feliz que ainda se lembre de mim. - Não parecia ser o bastante, então ela tentou ser sincera mas sem lhe dar esperanças. - Minha vida... está bem complicada agora.

-Você está prometida para alguém?

Ela desviou o olhar, havia algo do antigo menino nos olhos de Legolas. Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

Um silêncio pesado se fez. Ela apenas esperou ouvir Legolas se levantar para partir ou que ele pedisse que ela se retirasse, mas nada aconteceu. Arwen arriscou olhar para ele. Agora era Legolas quem parecia estar perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Eu sinto muito, - ela disse. Ela não sabia se aguentaria a dor de tê-lo visto, mais belo do que Anor* e perdê-lo outra vez. - Eu vou criar uma distração para que você consiga partir e...

-Espere! - Legolas impediu-a de se levantar com suas mãos firmemente mantendo-a no lugar pelo braço. Ele era tão magro e esbelto que ela nem imaginou que ele possuísse tanta força física. É, o elfinho realmente crescera.

-Eu vim porque precisava muito vê-la. - Ele disse. - Quero saber como tem vivido... que você... é feliz.

Ela não pode esconder o olhar de dor que suas palavras causaram. Exatamente como ela pensou em relação à Aragorn. Não havia amor ali pois ele queria prendê-la, não descobrir o que lhe faria feliz.

Sem sequer pensar ela correu as costas da mão no rosto pálido dele. Legolas tomou a mão dela e beijou-a. O gesto lançou calafrios por toda sua espinha.

Os dois então se abraçaram. Forte e desesperadamente, não querendo se separar. Arwen deixou as lágrimas caírem e uma percorreu pelo pescoço dele.

-Por que choras, ó bela Princesa?

-Eu estive tão só Legolas. Não tenho muita coisa boa para contar-lhe de minha vida. - Ela sentiu que ele a apertou ainda mais contra o peito.

-Deixe-me enxugar suas lágrimas, como um dia fez comigo.

Ela consentiu contra o peito dele, percebendo os músculos que a envolviam o quanto ele era enganosamente forte.

Legolas afagou a cabeça negra com muita ternura. Ela não queria que aquele momento se acabasse.

-O que aconteceu à você, conte-me.

Havia conseqüências caso Legolas resolvesse agir com o que soubesse. Poderia ela arriscar? Mas a procura de Legolas por ela era claro, ele estava apaixonado ou pelo menos achava que estava. Talvez fosse um sonho de menino, algo que ele idealizara além dos limites da realidade e que o tempo iria destruir. A diferença de idade entre eles era gritante, mais de uma centena, algo incomum no mundo élfico. Perto dela Legolas era uma criança, talvez não hoja mas entre eles já fora assim.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Pesando todos os dados que possuía ela não poderia arriscar, amando-a de verdade ou não, que ele tentasse fazer alguma besteira. Se Legolas resolvesse interferir e caso Aragorn viesse reclamar a esposa que lhe era sua por direito, então haveria uma guerra terrível entre Gondor e Mirkwood, sem contar com todos os aliados que o mundo dos Homens hoje possuía. Legolas e seu reino não teriam nem chance de sobreviver algo assim.

É claro que como Príncipe Legolas deveria ter sido criado para colocar a segurança do seu povo em primeiro lugar, mas mesmo assim ele parecia bem impulsivo por ter penetrado as fronteiras do inimigo só para vê-la novamente. Isso já dizia muito sobre o tipo de elfo Legolas havia se tornado.

Ela precisava lhe explicar.

-Meu pai adotou um humano, e embora fomos criados como irmãos ele... quer que eu me case com ele. - Ao consentimento do elfo dourado, ela continuou. - Eu não sinto o mesmo por ele mas... eu não posso lhe explicar como mas ele conseguiu o que queria de meu pai, há até um contrato assinado. Eu sou prometida e talvez tenha que me casar.

-Talvez?

-Ele deveria ter vindo me buscar há muito tempo, digo há muito em relação aos homens mas para nós é como se fosse ontem. Eu não sei o que aconteceu mas anos se passaram e não se falou mais nisso.

-Será que ele desistiu? - Indagou Legolas, seu cenho franzido.

-Pelo que eu conheço de Aragorn, acho improvável.

-Por que?

-Por que ele é teimoso, obstinado...

-Vingativo?

Arwen consentiu.

Legolas ficou com o olhar distante.

-Você disse Aragorn? Eu o conheço.

-Ele disse que seu pai o convidou para conhecer a Floresta... Mirkwood.

-Pode chamar a Floresta como quiser. Dol Guldur trouxe uma sombra para nosso lar. O mal se instalou muito antes de eu nascer por isso é tudo o que conheço.

-Eu não concordo com as desavenças entre nossos pais.

-Eu sei que não. Isso que me fez admirá-la todo esse tempo. Se perguntarmos à eles aposto que nem se lembram o porque de tudo isso.

-É o que eu sempre digo! - Ela riu.

-Seu sorriso é lindo. Se estivesse em meu poder eu faria com que você agraciasse à todos com esta visão.

-Você me deixa lisonjeada.

-Não há criatura mais bela, nem alma tão bondosa Senhorita Arwen. Eu viajei por muitas terras, nada conseguia tirar você de minha cabeça.

Ele se aproximara novamente e desta vez ela mal podia resistir seu feitiço. Começava à escurecer agora e mesmo ali dentro, os olhos dele ainda eram de um azul que era capaz de fazer qualquer um se perder neles. O rosto dele, perfeito, estava muito próximo agora. Ela conseguia inalar seu hálito, tão límpido e provocante como tudo o que vinha dele.

Novamente ela fechou os olhos para fugir daquela visão. Legolas podia dominá-la se quisesse. Ela duvidava que alguém conseguisse resisti-lo. Ela se lembrou do assunto importante que eles iniciaram e aquilo dissipou a dormência que a tomou pelos sentidos da visão e olfato. Legolas era intoxicante.

-Eu preciso que você prometa não fazer nada.

-Como o que, matar ele?

Arwen riu:

-Estou falando sério. Não só isso causaria uma guerra entre seu reino com Gondor, mas como minha família ainda o ama como se fosse um filho.

Legolas consentiu lentamente:

-Eu prometo não matá-lo. - Ele disse zombeiro.

-Eu sei que não o mataria, você não é assim. Me prometa que não irá interferir.

-E como poderia? Se você o amasse, então... então eu morreria por dentro mas teria de deixá-la ir. Mas eu não posso.

Arwen viu os sentimentos desnudos no olhar tão sincero e puro do Príncipe. Os olhos dele estavam molhados de lágrimas, ela se emocionou também.

-Eu a amo Arwen.

Ela quis responder que o amava também, mas tinha medo de estar enganada, e temia acabar por prender ele à uma vida terrível, arrastando-o junto com ela à mortalidade.

-Você está exausta, descanse um pouco.

Ela sentiu-se grata e nem havia notado que suas emoções roubaram-lhe toda a energia. Ele jogou a coberta ao chão e ela se deitou sobre o pano gross. Ele continuou sentado e bateu sob a própria coxa, oferecendo para que ela encostasse a cabeça ali.

Sorrindo, Arwen dormiu.

Ela caminhava por uma rua cinzenta e névoa cobria qualquer distância à frente, não era possível ver nada e ela tentou tatear para não bater de cara com algum obstáculo agora invisível.

Quando algo morno e áspero tocou-lhe as mãos ela congelou, tentou se desvencilhar mas o objeto eram mãos. Mãos humanos seguraram as suas e ele era muito mais forte que ela. Arwen puxou seus braços cremosos com toda a força que conseguiu e viu o dono do rosto aparecer. Somente a face de Aragorn cortou a névoa à sua frente e ela quase deu um grito de horror.

O humano sorria de forma misteriosa, seus olhos mais cinzentos do que nunca.

Enquanto se debatia, ela sentiu uma outra mão, um pouco mais fria sobre suas têmporas. Uma voz suave, a mais bela que ela já ouvira disse em seu ouvido:

-Calma, você está segura, Princesa.

Nesse instante ela percebeu que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar Legolas olhando para ela. Seu olhar de preocupação não impedindo o belo sorriso em seus lábios finos e rosados. Ela o abraçou com força e ele retribuiu o gesto, fazendo-a sentir-se segura como a muito ela não se sentia.

-Você já ouviu falar de meus irmãos? - Ela indagou subitamente.

Legolas pareceu surpreso e recuperou-se rápido, apenas fazendo um gesto com a cabeça de que não.

-Eu quero que você conheça meu irmão mais velho um dia. Elladan, tenho certeza de que vocês se dariam muito bem. - Arwen ficou com um olhar sonhador enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam muito longe dali. Ela voltou depressa ao sentir a mão calejada dele acariciar seu rosto. Ela corou levemente.

-Eu adoro olhar para você. - Ele disse.

Arwen viu algo em seu olhar, seria obsessão ou... adoração? Ela não sabia, mas a intensidade azul dos olhos do Elfo a assustou um pouco.

-Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre. - Legolas completou. E a fez ter certeza que ele possuía uma adoração fora do comum por ela e não achou aquilo saudável.

-Você nem me conhece ainda Pequeno Legolas.

-Eu não sou mais aquela criança que você conheceu. - Não havia mágoa em sua voz ou olhar, mas ele ficou sério. - Olhe bem para mim, eu cresci.

Isso Arwen sem sombra de dúvidas notara. Ela jamais vira outro tão atraente... tão belo ou desejável. Mas é claro que não lhe diria isso.

-Durante todos esses anos, quando eu me lembrava de você, me referia àquele menino como o Pequeno Legolas.

-É assim que irá me ver? É essa a sua escolha?

Ela consentiu com a cabeça, mas desviou o olhar. A cada instante ela sabia que se já não o amava, ou se sempre não o amou, estava se apaixonando agora. Perdidamente. E ela jamais poderia se a diferença de idade fosse um obstáculo. Ali estava um elfo adulto, tão desejável como quanto sua mãe contara se sentir quando conhecera seu pai Elrond. Geralmente os elfos se apaixonavam à primeira vista. Independente disso ou não ela sabia que todos possuíam somente um parceiro por toda a eternidade, e ela ainda não conhecera o seu. Olhando para aquele ser cujos cabelos estavam poderosamente reluzentes com a luz da fogueira, deixando-os mais dourados ela de alguma forma sabia que não poderia mais amar ninguém. Não que ela não fosse lutar contra esse amor, a vida de Legolas dependia disso. O elfo, por mais bravo e corajoso que ela sabia que ele era, não seria páreo para a ira de Gondor. A primeira coisa que ela deveria fazer agora era confirmar se Aragorn desistira da idéia, seu pesadelo lhe mostrara o quanto ela o temia. Se ela fosse se arriscar à talvez lembrar o homem do compromisso entre eles Arwen realmente não tinha outra opção. Agora ela precisava saber da resposta para estar livre para estar com Legolas. Por um momento ela se arrependeu de não ter sabido notícias sobre o casamento arranjado antes, como ela pudera deixar tanto tempo passar pois agora tudo o que ela queria era ser cortejada e passar muitas tardes com Legolas.

-Há quanto tempo está aqui? - Ela indagou olhando em volta, e se levantando.

-Deite-se minha Senhora, ainda é noite. - Legolas insistiu mas não a forçou.

-Já é noite! - Ela olhou para fora, vendo a escuridão. - Então devemos apagar a fogueira Legolas. Os guardas podem passar por estradas que darão para enxergar a gruta. - Quanto à ela, após ter derrotado Elrohir na espada - apesar de apenas uma vez - Elladan, Glorfindel e até seu pai deixaram-na um pouco mais livre para fazer o que quisesse. Além de Valfenda ela era obrigada à levar um exército de soldados élficos com ela, mas nos limites de seu reino ela achou que talvez pudesse passar uma noite fora. - Ou talvez não... - Ela pensou alto.

Legolas apenas entortou a cabeça para o lado, sem intenção de interromper-lhe os pensamentos. Ela sorriu:

-Eu acho que Adar não se importaria de que eu ficasse fora por uma noite, achando que ainda estou em Imladris, mas eu não tenho certeza Legolas...

-Eu não devia tê-la deixado dormir ao passar da tarde, me perdoe. - Ele disse depressa enquanto se levantava. E esticou a mão.

Ela aceitou a ajuda e se surpreendeu novamente como alguém tão magro tivesse tanta força. Ele a levantou depressa e sem qualquer esforço.

No instante seguinte ela entendeu por que. Usando o embalo Legolas a trouxera para seus braços. Ele ainda mantinha uma respeitosa distância para que seus corpos não se colassem, mas seus braços enganosamente fortes estavam em volta de sua cintura. Ela não conhecia aquele olhar mas tinha certeza de que ele queria beijá-la. Legolas era um verdadeiro Príncipe e mais do toda a educação que deveria ter tido em sua corte; ele era gentil e respeitoso. Cabia à ela mover o pescoço para a frente para responder ao convite, ele mesmo não fez nada.

O sonho tornara a ameaça que era Aragorn ainda mais viva em sua mente, e embora ela sentisse o calor do corpo dele e sua beleza masculina mas delicada a intoxicasse, Arwen sorriu e beijou-lhe na bochecha. Legolas não mostrou-se desapontado, pelo contrário, ele abriu aquele sorriso de deixar qualquer uma de pernas bambas e corou. A cena não poderia ser mais adorável. Distraidamente ela acariciou sua face pálida.

-Imagine, eu agradeço pelo descanso. Foi reparador e acho que pode lhe mostrar o quanto confio em você.

Ele consentiu.

-Mas acho melhor eu ir para casa e ver como as coisas estão. Vou tentar fugir pela minha janela mas se eu não vier em duas ou três horas, eu voltarei pela manhã.

-Não se preocupe comigo, eu esperaria por você por toda eternidade, minha Senhora.

-E não me chame assim, - ela apontou-lhe o indicador brincalhona, como realmente uma professora ou senhora mais velha; - se não quiser que eu lhe chame de Pequeno Legolas.

Ele gargalhou. O som era como os sinos tocados em Valfenda. Ele se aproximou dela:

-Veja como não sou mais pequeno.

Ela estremeceu, ele estava perto demais e ela podia sentir seu perfume. Ele cheirava à árvores e folhas, mas um perfume exótico que não havia ali. Ele devia ter trazido de sua floresta. Legolas havia se aproximado, ela via agora para mostrar que eles possuíam a mesma altura. Mas também para dar-he mais uma chance de se despedir com um beijo. O momento passou e novamente ele não demonstrou impaciência, mas se curvou e aproxiou seus lábios na testa dela.

O beijo que ela recebeu, embora casto fez um choque elétrico atravessar-lhe o corpo.

-Até breve Legolas.

Ele se curvou e pegou sua mão, beijando-a. Ela conteve a expressão de seu rosto pois agora parecia ter levado uma flechada, virou-se e saiu.

Então ela se lembrou de sua pergunta e voltou-se:

-Você não me respondeu quanto tempo está aqui à minha espera.

-Desde que completei a maioridade. Eu pedi à Adar que permitisse que eu saísse de Mirkwood sozinho como presente, e ele aceitou. A primeira coisa que fiz foi vir aqui. Já faz quase dois meses.

-Oh Legolas... - Ela lamentou. - Você esperou tanto. O que tem comido?

-Não se preocupe comigo. Ou com seus animais, eu não os como. Mas há abundância de berries*.

-Você tem comido frutas até agora?

-Algumas sementes, raízes, - Legolas disse depressa. - Não se preocupe comigo minha... Arwen.

-Por Valar! Não é à toa que está tão magro. - Ela exclamou preocupada. - Espere aqui.

-Não Arwen. - Ele a alcançou. - Sinceramente, eu sempre vivi assim. Como disse eu não como animais, e sempre estive acampando fora e estou acostumado à me alimentar de provisões como alimentos secos.

-Eu não acho que você esteja fraco por não consumir carne - é uma crueldade, nós não temos direito de matar ninguém já que encontramos os mesmos nutrientes de outra forma - me preocupo com sua falta de variedades. - Ela acariciou a pele sedosa e então partiu.

Assobiando ao longe, ela não precisou esperar muito para seu belo cavalo retornar.

Ela não sabia por que mas sentiu que haviam olhos em cima dela. Já montada ela fez o animal virar-se para um lado, depois para o outro e ela procurou, em meio à escuridão por quem era. Talvez um guarda Noldor.

Então ela viu-o. No galho mais alto de uma árvore alta, Legolas apoiava-se em um só joelho em um equilíbrio impressionante. Então os elfos de Mirkwood eram assim ágeis por toda a vida, ela pensou. Seu sorriso, tão distante ainda podia fazê-la sentir-se enfraquecer.

Ela fez gestos mandando que ele voltasse à caverna. Ele parecia gargalhar e fazer gestos para que ela que indicava algo como: você vá primeiro, e quando eu não mais a enxergar é que retornarei à caverna!

Arwen riu, feliz por reencontrar alguém tão importante em sua vida, um encontro que ela jamais esquecera e também pela expectativa pelos dias vindouros.

Ela sacou a espada, apontou em direção à caverna como se derrotada, aceitasse então que ela fosse embora primeiro e então partiu.

Minyen - Primeiro dia

Laire - Verão

Eros - irmão gêmeo de Elrond que escolheu a mortalidade, o mundo dos homens ao invés de seguir o estilo de vida élfico

Ellon - elfo (sexo masculino)

Anor - sol

Berries - bagas, fruta menos conhecida no Brasil, não é élfico! É inglês, rs


	3. Chapter 3

Peamaps

Arwen ultrapassou os portões veloz, fazendo muitos guardas virarem-se depressa para vê-la.

-Senhorita Arwen? Está tudo bem? - Um deles gritou.

Ela apenas levantou a mão, esperando que com o gesto eles soubessem que sim. Mas sua vida acabara de virar de ponta cabeça.

Agora longe dele o rosto de Legolas, sua pele palidamente sedosa, seus olhos azuis, seu jeito gentil, protetor e cavalheiro, sua voz veludosa e sorriso fácil; tudo estava impregnado em sua mente.

Ela só se lembrava de que não dissera que o amava. E sim, era isso que ela sentia. Não havia como negar. Legolas não trouxera uma paixonite, ou seria o primeiro amor de sua vida, algo naquele dia em que ela encontrara um pequenino guerreiro, indefeso e choroso pela morte de sua mãe de partir o coração de qualquer um, sua vida mudara. Ela o amara sempre pois Legolas sempre esteve em seus pensamentos, embora Arwen, bondosa e compassiva já tivesse ajudado e conversado com muitas crianças.

Arwen admirava até mesmo os da raça dele. Ter de perder a infância para lidar com o arco e a flecha, tornando-se guerreiro à partir do momento em que se também aprende à andar mostra que Mirkwood sofre o que Valfenda e Lórien não conhecem.

O mundo estava ficando escuro, começara de repente e crescentemente, mas o reino dela e de sua avó Galadriel ainda possuíam o luxo de realmente viver. De ter um lugar para se chamar de lar onde as casualidades eram mínimas. Em Mirkwood até o Rei perdera sua esposa, o perigo devia ser constante lá.

Havia relatos de atividade Orc perto de sua casa, é claro, mas o número não era tão grande que os Noldor não conseguisse combatê-los. Elladan e Elrohir muitas vezes voltavam feridos mas porque aventureiros eles tinham o costume de desbravar terras estrangeiras e exatamente à procura de novas experiências. Uma vez Elladan confessara que fora para perto de Mordor e Dol Guldur e ela tinha certeza de que seus irmãos tinham um mórbido prazer em caçar Orcs. Glorfindel para piorar dizia que a melhor forma de se melhorar na espada e luta corpo a corpo era treinando-se num duelo verdadeiro, ele mesmo assim se tornara o lendário Matador de Balrog e os gêmeos o admiravam de forma quase doentia. Agora quando era a vez de Arwen então dizer que já se sentia preparada para enfrentar alguns Orcs todos os três possuíam mil e uma desculpas para impedi-la. Se ela pudesse escolher na próxima vida, se houvesse outra, ela escolheria nascer como o filho ou filha mais velhos. Ser caçula significava ser protegida por todos na casa, sem exceção; mas como senhora de um reino havia um verdadeiro batalhão para unir forças com sua família e Glorfindel. Até mesmo Erestor, trancado na biblioteca e escondido atrás de livros e documentos como Conselheiro de seu pai, sempre denunciara as aventuras de Arwen quando ele as testemunhava, fazendo com que todos se tornassem ainda mais protetores.

Arwen saltou do cavalo com agilidade e o beijou, depois acariciou seu rosto:

-Hannon le, mellon*. - Ela disse e partiu correndo para a casa.

Lá chegando ela encontrou Minyenlaire, que por coincidência vagava pelos corredores. A elfa, bem mais velha que Arwen ou até Celebrian, agarrou-a pelos braços. Seus olhos castanho claro arregalados em terror:

-Elbereth Arwen! Onde você esteve?

-Eu... fora... cavalgando querida Minyenlaire, por que?

-Elladan e Elrohir partiram, Glorfindel foi para outra direção, todos eles levaram soldados consigo. Seu pai quer saber onde você está!

-Oh não! - Arwen só pensava em uma coisa: Legolas.

Arwen agarrou sua antiga babá pela mão e arrastou-a consigo. Ela sabia o quanto a senhora temia seu pai - todos o temiam - e deixou-a para fora do escritório quando ela entrou sem bater.

Elrond tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Erestor estava de pé ao seu lado, também do outro lado da mesa e com as mãos para trás. Os dois voltaram-se para ela e Arwen congelou onde estava.

Erestor olhou-a com desaprovação. Então se curvou para ela e seu pai e saiu do escritório.

-Onde você estava? - Elrond perguntou com ar cansado.

-Adar, eu só saí esta tarde. Falei que iria apenas andar pelo reino.

-Falou para quem exatamente?

Arwen tentou refazer todos seus passos mas então se lembrou de que embora planejara isso, ela não avisara ninguém de seus planos.

-Mas bem, - ela disse rebelde como sempre fora. - Eu estive dentro dos limites de Valfenda, não sei porque o senhor liderou uma verdadeira busca.

-Eu não liderei nada, Elladan e Glorfindel nem me consultaram antes. Eles simplesmente se foram. Eu pensei que você havia prometido não fazer mais isso.

-Adar, - ela suspirou tentando ficar calma. - Eu prometi e jamais o fiz, nem mesmo quando chegou a data de Aragorn vir me buscar eu não me movi. Não entendo porque o motivo de tanta preocupação. Eu já sei lutar, já sei me defender e eu já o vi assistindo-me em meus treinos daqui mesmo nesta janela. - Ela apontou para a enorme abertura que dava para o campo de arquearia e outros terrenos onde Glorfindel lecionava o que sabia de melhor.

-Você tem viajado nesses últimos anos! - Elrond levantou a voz. - Todos nós pensamos que você foi se aventurar e desta vez escapou de levar alguns guardas com você. Talvez querendo enfrentar uns Orcs como rumores dizem que você deseja fazer.

-O senhor jamais envia 'alguns guardas'. Eu sempre saio daqui com um verdadeiro batalhão atrás de mim Adar. Mesmo quando vou à um passeio inofensivo, além de Bri ou apenas conhecer as montanhas de neve. Eu tenho tentado me comportar e o senhor deveria reconhecer isso. Me perdoe se lhes causei preocupação, mas o senhor parece achar que sou menos capaz do que Elladan e Elrohir apenas porque sou uma elleth, mas e vovó Galadriel? Ela saiu em busca de vovô Celeborn e enfrentou desafios como uma guerreira, mostrando que não só os ellons tem a capacidade de lutar.

- A Senhora Galadriel é a mais corajosa de que tenho conhecimento, um dia você chegará lá, mas ainda é muito jovem. E o caso de sua avó foi o de vida ou morte, você anda passeando por pura sede de aventura. Arwen, você se tornou igual à Elladan. Me admira que os dois sejam os gêmeos quando você e ele é que são idênticos.

Arwen pensou que Elrohir era igual à seu pai, tinha sede de poder, demorava ou jamais perdoava uma ofensa e era dominador mas não pôs o pensamento em palavras. Ela preferia mil vezes ser como seu irmão mais velho e tinha orgulho disso.

-Vá para seu quarto e você não poderá sair de lá até segunda ordem.

-O senhor não pode fazer isso, já sou uma adulta!

-Apenas agradeça que seu castigo não é pior já que agiu como uma criança. Agora deixe-me. Preciso enviar mensageiros para trazer meus filhos e Glorfindel de volta e depressa. - Ele bufou irritado. - Tem idéia do perigo que eles estão passando? Os relatos de Orcs à nossa volta triplicou, não é mais seguro se sair por aí Arwen.

Ela esqueceu de seu desgosto ao sentir remorso por seus amados irmãos e Glorfindel. Por um instante ela se sentiu realmente como uma criança que fez coisa errada.

Ela se curvou para seu pai, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la mais pois virara-se de costas para a janela e se retirou.

Minyenlaire a esperava e silenciosamente a acompanhou até seu quarto. Lá Arwen trancou sua porta com trinco e como a conhecia bem, Minyenlaire sentou-se em sua cama, sabendo que sua protegida queria contar-lhe algo.

-Querida Minyenlaire, promete-me que o que vou contar-lhe agora será segredo? - Arwen indagou.

-Arwen, você sabe que eu guardaria sua vida com minha vida. Seus segredos, até os muito antigos estão selados e levarei-os para o túmulo.

-Até Valinor! - Arwen agitou a mão indignada. - Não falei assim. - Ela suspirou e continuou. - Lembra-se de um menino que eu conheci...

-Em terras inimigas? - A elfa arregalou os olhos. - É claro que me lembro, você continuou falando nele até recentemente. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você correu o perigo de ficar lá, conversando em terras onde se o Rei Thranduil soubesse arrancaria-lhe o...

-Ele está aqui. - Arwen a interrompeu, sem querer ouvir as reclamações da outra pela milésima vez. Minyenlaire, como talvez todos os Noldor temiam os Sindar de Mirkwood.

Houve um silêncio e Arwen esperou Minyenlaire descongelar, pois parecia que ela perdera a capacidade de se mover.

-Me perdoe, o que disse?

-O que a senhora mesma ouviu.

-Mas isso não é possível, ele não conseguiria ultrapassar a guarda de Elladan...

-Ou de Glorfindel, sim é o que pensamos. Mas aquele Elfo é muito maior guerreiro do que os que temos aqui.

Minyenlaire olhou-a com desaprovação:

-Você fala com admiração. Lembre-se que você faz parte do inimigo Arwen, tudo isso não deve passar de um golpe.

-Não, ele me ama. Ele mesmo disse e eu acredito nele.

-Oh Valar. - Minyenlaire visivelmente estremeceu. - Por favor Arwen, não caia nessa armadilha. Lorde Elrond e Thranduil são inimigos por mais tempo do que muitos aqui estão vivos, isso nunca vai mudar. Até mesmo Oropher parecia não gostar dos Noldor, não pense você que é possível acabar com essa inimizade. A coisa é tão feia que qualquer motivo seria o suficiente para o começo de uma guerra.

-Eu ouço isso desde sempre, mas eu acredito que eu e Legolas podemos acabar com essa loucura.

-Não é loucura, seu pai tem motivos para sentir-se assim.

-Motivos esses que ele não nos conta e se perguntarmos para ambos os dois eu aposto que eles nem sabe mais como isso começou.

-Arwen, você é jovem, inexperiente e ingênua: deseja o bem e vê isso nas pessoas. Você não tem idéia de quanta maldade existe lá fora.

-A senhora está presa ao juramente de que manterá segredo disso. - Arwen viu-a se encolher, arrependida da promessa. - Pensei que me apoiaria mas vejo que não. Imaginei que aquela que amo como uma segunda mãe tentaria abrir a mente e o coração para ver que a paz é sempre preferível à guerra, mas pelo jeito eu fui ingênua nisto - e não em confiar no Príncipe Legolas. Como não poderá contar para ninguém então ficarei tranquila, mas realmente esperei que me ajudasse. Ele não está se alimentando direito. Meu Pai me trancou aqui no quarto sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, eu irei pegar provisões e levarei à ele e peço que não me impeça.

Arwen levantou-se e chegou rápida à porta, mas ao ouvir um suspiro derrotado ela se voltou.

-Eu não concordo, mas não disse que não a ajudaria. Quando eu lhe neguei qualquer apoio?

Arwen voltou correndo para a cama e abraçou sua protetora.

-Obrigada querida Minyenlaire! Eu precisava contar à alguém pois sei que minha mãe nunca poderia guardar segredos de meu pai, e não sei o que Elladan faria se soubesse que passei horas sozinha com o inimigo.

-Elladan não faria nada, ele não é capaz de matar ninguém.

-Eu sei! Mas ele iria junto, sentaria-se lá na caverna e ficaria de braços cruzados enquanto eu e Legolas tentávamos trocar juras de amor.

-Juras de... - Minyenlaire afastou a bela jovem de seu abraço e olhou-a nos olhos. - Arwen, minha doce Arwen, você fez algo que não devia enquanto esteve sozinha com ele?

-Que não deveria... - Quando entendeu o que a senhora queria dizer Arwen ruborizou. - Min, é claro que não! O que está pensando que sou?

-Eu sei quem você é minha menina, minha pequena, mas você jamais amou antes. Nunca falou de nenhum elfo como falava dele.

-Mas mesmo assim, eu mal o reencontrei. Além disso ainda há Aragorn...

-Se o Valar permitir aquele menino desistiu de suas traquinagens.

Arwen viu o carinho na voz da senhora que além de cuidar dos gêmeos e Arwen, também foi babá do pequeno Estel e não conseguia perder isso de um dia para o outro, mesmo que ela também não tivesse aprovado a vontade do humano de casar com a própria irmã.

-Não é traquinagem Minyenlaire, - Arwen disse séria. - Gostaria que não visse Aragorn mais como o pequeno Estel, existe algo diferente nele agora. Ele mudou. Apenas eu e Elladan estamos enxergando ele como ele realmente é? Por que todos ainda agem como se ele fosse o pobre órfão que ficava nos seguindo por todo o canto?

-Ele talvez sempre a amou Arwen. Eu andei relembrando - e não me peça para que eu perca a ternura que sinto por aquele humano pois não é possível - e ele não perseguia todo mundo, apenas você. Não se lembra?

Arwen voltou sua mente à algumas décadas atrás e sentiu um calafrio. Ela jamais imaginara que aquilo fosse já a demonstração da paixão que Aragorn sentia por ela. Era o que ela esperava: que fosse uma paixão e que ela tivesse se esvaído nos dias atuais.

Realmente Aragorn não estava próximo à Elladan, Elrohir ou seus pais adotivos como estivera ao dela.

-Você possui dúvidas se retribui os sentimentos por Aragorn... - Minyenlaire murmurou.

-Não! Claro que não. - Arwen retrucou indignada. - Eu sinto algo por Legolas, tenho medo de falar-lhe mas para mim mesma não tenho medo de admitir.

-Cuidado, é muito cedo para saber menina.

-Eu sei o que sinto. Se Legolas é o maravilhoso elfo que eu acho que ele é, nada conseguirá fazer esse sentimento se esvanecer.

-É muito cedo ainda.

De repente, Arwen olhou para a outra como se a visse pela primeira vez.

-O que foi? - Minyenlaire indagou inquieta.

-Por que a senhora jamais se casou?

-Ora... - A elfa se levantou depressa. Caminhou à passos largos até a porta e desfez o trinco. - É comida que você quer? Eu vou - ah Valar me perdoe - roubar alguma da cozinha e já lhe trago.

Arwen riu consigo mesma. O que será que o eterno coração escondia? Como ela amava sua antiga babá e a vida teria sido muito diferente sem sua fiel confidente. Ela sempre imaginou que seria à Minyenlaire que ela contaria primeiro sobre seu primeiro amor.

Seu primeiro amor... há muitos anos um ou outro elfo atraía sua simpatia, e então sua curiosidade. Eles caminhavam juntos pelos jardins e então após um tempo o encanto acabava. Os elfos a idolatravam e conseqüentemente parecia fazer uma idéia errada dela. Eles olhavam para ela como se visse um Vala e ficavam nervosos e submissos perante sua presença.

Legolas parecia genuinamente sentir algo por ela e o sentimento parecia muito próximo do que ela mesma sentia. Ela suspirou ao ver aqueles belos olhos azuis no segredo de sua mente. Como ele era lindo. Ela também, embora não tivesse lhe dito poderia passar toda a eternidade admirando Legolas.

Ela percebeu com um pequeno sorriso que já sentia saudades dele. Pela forma como seu sentimento parecia crescer à cada instante, pelo jeito, quando eles trocassem um primeiro beijo seria impossível então para ela se separar dele. Ela já se sentia dividida, como se a outra parte dela que ela necessitava para viver estivesse longe dali... dentro de uma caverna...

Ela se lembrou e um leve pânico tomou-a novamente. E se o grupo liderado por Elladan ou o outro por Glorfindel encontrassem Legolas? Ambos eram compassivos mas eles certamente iriam trazer Legolas perante o Lorde de Imladris e este certamente não o seria.

Ela não permaneceu muito tempo com seus demônios pois Minyenlaire retornou naquele instante trazendo uma bolsa cheirando muito bem. Ela sabia o que era preciso para uma boa sustância e Arwen nem iria checar a bagagem e então ela se lembrou:

-Legolas não come carne... Desculpe, esqueci de avisar Min.

-Ora, mas não é que vocês parecem mesmo combinar? Não se preocupe Arwen, imaginando que você fosse comer com ele eu não coloquei nenhuma.

Arwen sorriu:

-A senhora é perfeita! - Ela ajeitou o saco às costas. Possuía cordas como uma mochila, e apressou-se por pular a janela.

-Apenas por favor, não faça me arrepender por ajudá-la com isso.

Arwen lançou-lhe um olhar confortante:

-Pode confiar em mim.

Então ela começou a descer pelas paredes externas de seu quarto.

Ela jamais fizera isso antes e usando seu longo vestido a tarefa se mostrou bem difícil. Arwen agarrou-se ao galho d'árvore quando havia descido o bastante, e usando o que aprendera ao observar Legolas, decidiu descer pela árvore ao invés de continuar pelas paredes de sua casa.

Ao pisar em terra firme ela se lembrou de que não poderia sair com seu cavalo sem que todos a ouvissem. Ela xingou silenciosamente e caminhou à passos largos, mergulhando entre árvores quando podia.

Ela passou o primeiro grupo de guardas, que conversava animadamente e não a viu. Cerca de meia hora depois ela encontrou novo grupo. Este estava atento e silencioso. Três elfos morenos olhavam para a mesma direção e Arwen foi por trás deles. Ela dava um passo e parava. Seu vestido era amarelo escuro mas poderia ser visto entre as árvores, especialmente à noite e a visão élfica jamais deveria ser subestimada. Um deles quase virou em sua direção, mais talvez por intuição pois ela não fizera barulho algum. Ela continuou, mal respirando e finalmente saiu do alcance deles.

Foram os últimos guardas que ela encontrara.

Quando viu a cachoeira, ela ficou pensando como iria nadar até lá sem molhar a bolsa.

Então ela ouviu um pássaro estranho, que ela jamais ouvira por lá e quando seus aguçados ouvidos lhe indicou a direção ela viu de que se tratava de Legolas, e não um animal. Ele estava à algumas árvores depois da caverna, pulando de uma a outra com o mesmo talento de quando era um lindo elfinho mas com uma agilidade multiplicada. Agora ela entendeu como ele pudera ter estado tão rápido no topo de árvore tão distante da caverna quando ela o deixara.

Ela acenou e ele sorriu para ela. Então indicou para que ela se aproximasse.

Dando a volta no lago ela o viu pular de árvore em árvore, até chegar no topo da qual ela encontrava-se aos pés. Ele despencou de cima tão rápido que parecia ter caído.

-Eu trouxe-lhe comida, Legolas. Aliás foi Minyenlaire, minha antiga babá que foi pegar tudo. Devemos muito à ela.

-Você se arriscou em ter voltado. - Legolas afagou-lhe o cabelo. - Como fará para retornar pela manhã, sem cavalo?

-Meus irmãos e Glorfindel saíram em dois grupos à minha procura. Creio que tenha causado um problema lá em casa, ainda bem que retornei pelo menos. Mas não poderei nem esperar pela manhã, -ela disse olhando para o céu. Já era de madrugada. - Preciso ir agora. Se tudo correr bem, pularei pela janela de novo e virei aqui no início da noite.

-Você se arrisca Arwen.

-E você mais ainda! Percorreu terras para chegar aqui, sem contar que está no lugar mais perigoso para um Elfo de Mirkwood estar. Eu quero que após comer, você limpe a caverna e fique no topo de árvores naquela direção, - ela apontou. - Infelizmente terá de ficar por algumas horas, até que você veja pela estrada principal, dois elfos morenos liderando um grupo de soldados e um outro loiro liderando outro. Serão meus irmãos e Glorfindel voltando, e assim creio que você não correrá mais perigo e poderá retornar à caverna.

-Todos conhecem o esconderijo?

-Apenas Elladan, mas ele meio que deu o lugar para mim.

Legolas consentiu.

Ele olhava-a bem fundo nos olhos e Arwen queria abraçá-lo...beijá-lo ali mesmo, mas se conteve. Tudo à seu tempo.

-Boa noite meu Príncipe.

-Ou bom dia, -ele riu.

Ela consentiu e lhe entregou o saco. Infelizmente, ela não poderia comer junto à ele como Minyenlaire imaginara.

Sem a ansiedade de ver seu amado, Arwen retornou com muito mais calma e podendo demorar-se mais. Agora só havia um grupo de guardas pelo caminho e este não a viu. Ela escalou sua janela e levou um susto ao ver que sua protetora ainda a aguardava.

-Oh Minyenlaire, por favor, pode ir descansar.

-Eu iria fingir que era você caso alguém batesse à porta.

Arwen riu:

-Mas que idéia genial. Mas ainda não é preciso. Não tem como eles desconfiarem que eu ando tendo encontros românticos às escondidas. Legolas agora sabe sobre a busca e tomará cuidado para não estar no caminho de Elladan ou Glorfindel.

Vendo sua agilidade como guerreiro até imagino que não era nem preciso avisar-lhe sobre os talentosos rastreadores que Elladan e Glorfindel são pois ele se esconderia sozinho.

-Novamente ouço aquele tom de admiração em sua voz quando fala nele. Bem que eu gostaria de conhecê-lo.

-A senhora irá, querida Min. Quando tudo com Aragorn estiver arranjado, eu vou aceitar Legolas e ninguém poderá me impedir. Então eu lhe apresentarei.

-Se tudo der certo como pensa, irá contar à seu pai sobre o rapaz?

-Eu odeio mentir... Sim, creio que contaria. Mas se ele tentasse me impedir, fugiria para Valinor.

-Já está planejando em ter realmente uma vida toda ao lado dele? - Minyenlaire perguntou surpresa.

-Eu nunca senti isso antes, e a senhora não me diz como é que sabemos se amamos de verdade. Creio que devo seguir minha intuição e ouvir o que meu coração diz.

Na manhã seguinte Arwen percebeu que já era tarde quando acordou. Ela saiu depressa do quarto, usando um roupão de dormir. Precisava descobrir se seus irmãos e professor haviam voltado. Glorfindel felizmente sim, ele foi encontrado por um dos vários mensageiros enviados pelo seu pai. Mas não houve sinal de Elladan e Elrohir. O desconforto tomou Arwen novamente. Por mais que ela tentasse agir bem, parecia que por diversas vezes e ainda ela trazia muitos problemas àos seus.

O dia não passava. As horas pareciam uma eternidade e ela imaginou por um momento se o Valar resolvera puni-la fazendo o tempo parar.

Ela estivera em seu quarto como fora comandado por seu pai, e ela agradecia por isso. Tudo seria muito mais fácil à noite quando ela fugiria para encontrar Legolas. Ela não aguentava de saudades. Sua vida parecia insignificante agora que comparavav como as coisas eram antes de reencontrá-lo. Ela imaginou por várias vezes o que ele estava fazendo, que ele deveria ser muito paciente para enfrentar o tédio de não ter absolutamente nada para fazer onde estava. Elladan não ainda retornara e Legolas poderia estar sob uma árvore observando ainda a estrada principal. Assim ela pedira, e só quando os visse ele poderia saber que a busca havia terminado.

Sem perceber ela adormecera. Não pretendera que isso acontecesse, mas quando ela se deitou na cama, no sentido contrário e ficara olhando para a janela lá fora e então para o céu ensolarado, que mesmo tão azul ainda não se comparava aos olhos de Legolas, ela acabara dormindo.

Isso viera à calhar pois agora estava descansada para passar a noite em claro e os dois poderiam conversar mais um pouco. Além de ser um desperdício ter a chance de estar com Legolas mas passar tais momentos dormindo.

A noite finalmente chegou e ela aguardou a chegada de Minyenlaire que dissera à seus pais que lhe traria a comida ali. Sua amiga também lhe trouxera a trouxa com novos quitutes e Arwen enfiou até mesmo o que estava na bandeja dentro dela.

-Mas tente comer algo antes de sair, - Minyenlaire ralhou.

-Eu preciso vê-lo, qualquer segundo perdido é um desperdício! - Arwen disse animada.

Ela despediu-se de uma preocupada Minyenlaire, que ficou debruçada no parapeito vendo-a descer.

Incrivelmente Arwen não encontrou nenhum guarda pelo caminho. Ela até se voltou diversas vezes, estranhando mas então imaginou que todos deveriam estar mais distantes, próximos às fronteiras.

Quando ela aproximou-se do lago seu coração começou à bombar forte em seu peito, e ela sentiu falta de ar. Ela não iria pela água, não havia como não molhar sua bolsa. E se voltou então para a árvore na qual Legolas havia pulado na madrugada anterior.

Ela começou à escalar devagar, nem de longe se comparava à agilidade dele. A bolsa quase caiu, várias vezes e ela decidiu passar sua corda pelo pescoço. Não era a forma graciosa como ela gostaria de ser vista por Legolas mas quem sabe ela teria tempo de tirá-la antes de entrar na caverna.

A tarefa parecia impossível. Quando chegou ao topo da primeira árvore, o que demorara muito tempo, ela viu que não parecia ser possível pular para a próxima árvore. Como ele conseguia?

Estudando seu desafio por mais um tempo ela decidiu que se ela desse tudo de si, conseguiria sim, pular. Ela apenas deixara o medo falar mais alto.

Arwen sugou o ar com os pulmões, tomando coragem. Ela balançou os braços ao longo do corpo e então se preparou.

Ela saltou e não pode deixar de gritar, ela não alcançaria! A queda com certeza poderia matá-la. Desesperada, ela viu Legolas tirar sua cabeça cuidadosamente de detrás da cachoeira. No instante seguinte seus olhos ficaram impossivelmente grandes, e ele saltou, molhando-se todo.

Ele veio de galho em galho e em segundos estava ali. O Príncipe agarrou seu pulso mas úmido como estava, ela quase escorregou.

-Segure-se Arwen! - Ele gritou desesperado, agora agachando-se ainda mais. O outro braço ele usava para segurar-se à árvore.

Com esforço ela foi sendo erguida, quando ela finalmente estava fora de perigo ela rapidamente subiu no tronco e ele a abraçou.

-Por que não me chamou? - Ele disse desesperado.

-Os guardas sumiram, eu não tinha certeza se não estavam por perto. Mas agora que gritei e ninguém apareceu, fica claro que estão longe daqui.

-Se você caísse eu teria me jogado em seguida. - Ele pôs uma mecha negra atrás da orelha dela.

Os dois ficaram nos braços um do outro, ofegantes e esperando que seus corações se acalmassem. Então ele disse:

-Não sei como você tentou pular de uma árvore a outra, mas acho que não teve em mente que há um talento latente em você que teria feito você quase voar de um galho para outro.

-Eu não sou como você Legolas, ou como os seus.

-Não, todos nós temos isso aqui dentro. - Ele apontou para o próprio peito. - É que vocês não treinaram, mas se o fizer irá perceber que elfos nasceram em comunhão com a natureza.

Ela conseguiu obediente. Então ele se ergueu, um pé bateu no tronco, tomando impulso e com o outro ele aterrizou num galho um nível abaixo.

-Tente e eu a segurarei, - ele disse abrindo os braços. Ele viu o olhar duvidoso dela e lhe assegurou. - Desta vez não tenha medo. Me jogue sua bolsa antes.

Ela jogou a bolsa, mas hesitou por muito tempo e mesmo ante as palavras encorajadoras dele, que ele dizia com muita paciência, ela não conseguia tomar coragem e saltar. A coragem se esvaíra quando ela tentara e quase caíra.

Finalmente ela resolver ver aquilo como um desafio, uma aventura, ao mesmo tempo que não havia outro caminho para a caverna da cachoeira. Apesar que ela poderia descer tudo de novo e nadar até lá, mas isso seria estúpido.

-Está bem, - ela suspirou.

Sem pensar novamente, o que poderia fazer o medo triplicar em questão de instantes, ela saltou. Ela realmente caiu num galho abaixo e nos braços de Legolas.

-Você não tomou impulso, - Legolas disse um pouco assustado e agarrando-a com força.

-Eu esqueci. Estava em pânico.

-Mas você é corajosa, tentou mesmo com medo.

-Ser corajoso é ser como você, sem temer nada.

-Não, eu acho que o medo é normal. E os corajosos reagem apesar do sentimento. Eu sinto medo Arwen, e muitos deles.

-Mal posso acreditar, -ela riu irônica.

Ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos:

-Eu morria de medo de nunca mais vê-la.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não sabia como suas declarações a faziam feliz.

-O destino parece ter reservado algo para nós. Nós iríamos nos encontrar de uma forma ou de outra.

-Eu tinha medo que você me rejeitasse agora que eu havia crescido. Que não poderíamos sequer ser amigos porque... deveríamos ser inimigos.

-Eu não concordo com meu pai.

Ele sorriu.

-Vamos tentar de novo?

-Vamos. Você vai pular para o galho abaixo novamente?

Legolas riu de novo.

-E você vai pular sem dar impulso novamente?

Desta vez Arwen pulou de um jeito que ela não imaginava ser capaz. Agora estava fácil ir para a caverna, uma vez que foi comprovado que ela também possuía um talento latente nela, mas agora ela queria treinar.

Pacientemente e ainda de braços abertos na próxima árvore, Legolas se certificou de que ela não caísse e permitiu que ela treinasse por quanto tempo quisesse. Finalmente eles foram para a caverna.

Algumas coisas haviam mudado de lugar e ela viu que ele ouvira seu aviso.

-Você viu Glorfindel voltar?

-Eu o vi. Ouvira muito falar dele mas ver o legendário guerreiro foi um acontecimento único. Não vi seus irmãos, porém.

-Quer dizer que a fama dele até ultrapassou Imladris?

-Acho que não existe ninguém que matou um Balrog sozinho e voltou da morte para contar a história.

Ela concordou e pegou o saco, preparando-se para pegar a comida:

-Ainda há comida no outro saco, - Legolas avisou.

-Mas você deveria ter comido. É para isso que eu trouxe, porque você não está se alimentando direito.

-Bem, devo dizer que sua antiga babá exagerou um pouco. Não estou acostumado à comer tanto.

Ela então riu:

-Ela colocou comida para dois.

Os dois esvaziaram o conteúdo do saco do dia anterior e ambos ficaram um tempo brigando em dar certa fruta, certos pães ou sementes para o outro. Ao final dividiram em metades idênticas cada coisa e comeram.

Os olhos azuis mais claros de Arwen estava presos nos lábios de Legolas enquanto ele comia. Ela se viu tentada à passar seus dedos por aqueles lábios e os movimentos que sua mandíbula fazia para comer eram extremamente encantadores.

Ela percebeu que estava encarando-o e voltou sua atenção na comida.

-O que fez naquele dia em que o levei para sua casa? - Arwen quis saber.

-Você se lembra? Bem, eu corri para a janela do meu quarto para poder vê-la, mas você já havia sumido. Então meu pai apareceu em meu quarto, ele logo fora avisado que cheguei. Ele estava furioso mas preocupado, ele já imaginava que eu fui vingar minha mãe.

-Ele deve ter quase um infarto quando você sumiu. Eu deveria tê-lo feito voltar antes, mas me perdi no tempo. O que disse à ele?

-Eu cumpri minha promessa. Mas disse à ele algo do que realmente aconteceu, que um anjo veio falar comigo e me ajudou.

-Ele não acreditou nisso.

-Meu pai achou que algo aconteceu sim, isso ele me disse muito tempo depois porque depois daquele dia eu estava um pouco mais feliz.

-Que bom Legolas, - ela acariciou seu braço como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Legolas pousou sua mão sobre a dela.

-Desde então eu planejei como a veria novamente. Às vezes meu pai falava de vocês e eu os defendia, mas não podia explicar o por que. Um dia ainda queria dizer à ele que estive com Arwen Undomiel e que ela mal algum me fez, muito pelo contrário.

Ela sorriu. Então ruborizou quando ele se recostou na parede escura e abriu os braços para que ela viesse encostar ali. Ela deitou-se de costas para ele, entre suas pernas e suspirou contente.

-Eu sei que nunca lhe prometi nada, pois você não exigiu isso mas também porque era muito pequeno e nem sabia sobre esta guerra fria entre nós. Mas eu falei de você para alguém...

-Quem?

-Elladan.

-Seu irmão mais velho sabe sobre mim?

Arwen virou-se depressa para encará-lo.

-Ele também não compreende as desavenças entre nossos povos. Também acredita que Elfos não deveriam agir assim, que somos mais evoluídos do que isso.

-Se você acha que Elladan pensa como você, então acho que está tudo bem. - Legolas disse sério.

-Desculpe ter falado, eu nunca mais pensei que iria vê-lo.

-Talvez você tenha razão, eu era mesmo muito pequeno e venho nutrindo um sonho dentro de mim...

Arwen suspirou:

-Legolas, eu também sinto algo por você.

-Então porque não me diz? Saber que você não esperava me ver me faz achar que estive sonhando sozinho.

-Eu sempre estava alerta quando ouvia falar de Mirkwood, mas acho que jamais pensei demais em você por vê-lo sempre como uma criança.

-Eu vou provar-lhe que não sou mais um menino. Quando mais precisar eu farei de tudo para estar lá ao seu lado. - Ele disse com devoção, segurando-a pelo queixo mas com delicadeza.

-Não precisa meu Príncipe, - ela acariciou-lhe a face. - Você me salvou hoje, lembra-se? Está mais do que provado.

De repente ela viu ele vencer a pouca distância entre eles e arregalou os olhos. Mas então logo Legolas se controlou, seus rostos quase se encostaram quando ele suspirou cansado e se afastou.

Se ele quisesse ter beijado ela naquele instante ela não teria conseguido resistir. Mas infelizmente ela ainda tinha um grande problema nas mãos para resolver.

-Acho que vou lavar esses potes no lago.

-Oh... está bem.

Legolas pegou toda a louça que eles usaram e começou à jogá-las para fora da entrada da gruta.

-O que você está fazendo? - Ela ficou surpresa.

Legolas virou-se sorridente:

-Vão todas cair lá embaixo, elas precisam ir para a água mesmo.

Arwen riu. Legolas conseguia sempre fazê-la sorrir e ela sentiu-se grata. Então ele também se jogou lá de cima.

Ela correu para a entrada e olhou lá embaixo.

A altura não era tanta mas também não era tão baixa assim. Legolas já estava todo molhando quando reapareceu na superfície:

-Venha!- Ele gesticulou para ela.

-Não, imagina! - Ela mal podia acreditar que ele ia se banhar também.

-Eu vou aproveitar para fazer tudo o que preciso. Como disse não é bom que eu chame atenção para a caverna.

-Eu vou tomar banho em casa! - Ela gargalhou.

-Como quiser então. - Ele deu os ombros, brincalhão. - Enquanto ela vai estar lá se banhando em uma banheira de água cheia de vapor, no quentinho, eu vou tomar aqui, igual à um guardião ou um sem-terra.

Arwen gargalhou com gosto e iria retrucar que se pudesse levaria-o para ser um hóspede na Última Casa Amiga, mas então ele retirou sua túnica e ela ficou tensa. No instante seguinte ele retirou a fina camisa prateada que vestia ainda por baixo, foi quando ela voltou-se depressa para a caverna, como se a visão pudesse queimar-lhe a vista.

Respirando fundo ela tentou tirar a imagem do peitoral bem definido. Legolas conseguia realmente esconder sua força embaixo de suas roupas de Mirkwood. Ele dava uma percepção falsa de fragilidade e delicadeza.

Ela passou à arrumar o interior da caverna, tentando facilitar a estadia dele ali mas não havia muito o que fazer.

Ao fundo uma coberta marrom e velha, não dígna de um Príncipe estava aberta no chão, pelo jeito Legolas dormia ali mesmo, num chão rochoso e duro e ela sentiu pena dele. O compartimento que guardava flechas que ele carregava em suas costas parecia ser-lhe o travesseiro. Legolas literalmente não tinha nenhum outro pertence. Ela admirou que alguém de realeza que poderia ter todo o conforto que quisesse vivesse assim. Ele foi e sempre será um guerreiro e que não sente pena de si, ela concluiu.

Ela pegou o segundo saco de comida que trouxe e colocou bem no fundo, para que ficasse na sombra, apesar que toda o alimento era do tipo que não estragaria caso visse a luz do sol.

Ela imaginou o que ele ficava fazendo ali, durante tantos dias esperando por ela. Ele fora corajoso em vir assim pois correra até o risco dela trazer um batalhão de soltados para prendê-lo. Se ele confiava assim nela, ela deveria demonstrar a mesma confiança.

Pouco tempo depois Legolas vinha retornando. Ela ficou aliviada que ele colocara a camisa prateada, mesmo ela estando molhada e imaginou que foi por respeito à ela. A túnica ele jogou de lado mas ela a pegou e torceu o tecido, tentando deixar o pano esticado e pegando um pouco de sol.

-Não adianta, - ele viu o que ela estava fazendo. - Aqui o ar é úmido por causa da cachoeira.

-Oh Legolas, você precisa achar outro lugar para ficar. Vai acabar ficando doente.

-Elfos não ficam doentes, lembra-se? Ou sentimos frio. -Ele então parou observando-a. -Mas e você? É verdade que são meio-elfos?

-Eu até havia me esquecido, jamais pensei em caminhar outras estradas... como meu tio Elros e por isso me considero elfa, mas sim, o sangue dos homens corre em minha veia.

Legolas sentou-se ao lado dela:

-Acha que isso tem a ver com Aragorn querer casar-se com você?

Ela franziu o cenho:

-Não havia pensado nisso. Tenho esperado que ele tenha se cansado da idéia, e desistido.

-Eu não acredito. Só um louco desistiria de você.

-Você me deixa lisonjeada.

-E você é a luz da minha vida, antes de lhe conhecer eu era cego.

Os olhos dele tinham o poder de fazê-la esquecer-se de tudo. Ela sabia que ela seguiria esta pessoa até o fim do mundo e mais além.

Sem mais forças e querendo aquilo, ela finalmente aceitou seu convite e aproximou seus lábios carnudos dos dele.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram ela fechou os olhos. O calor da boca dele conseguiu aquecê-la por completo e ela se derreteu por sobre ele. Ela nem se importou com seu vestido que estava molhando. Legolas pousou sua palma da mão no rosto dela, e a outra lhe foi à nuca, guiando o beijo.

Ela permitiu que a língua quente invadisse sua boca e ela pensou que fosse desmaiar. Seus braços se moveram sozinhos para em volta do pescoço dele

Se Arwen ainda possuísse qualquer dúvidas de que ela amava aquele que antes era um pequeno menino indefeso que ela desejara confortar, a tal teria se dissipado naquele instante.

Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro e ela já lhe pertencia, como ela sentia que Legolas também se colocava em sua posse.

Ela sorriu e ele afastou-se ligeiramente para poder olhar para ela:

-O que foi?

-Isto é tão... certo.

Ele consentiu e voltou à beijá-la:

-Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. - Ele murmurou com os lábios ainda nela.

Legolas era cavaleiro e respeitador. Suas mãos continuaram em seu rosto e nuca sem que ele parecesse querer explorar outras partes, mas ele a segurava de forma possessiva porém mas sem usar força alguma.

Foi então que eles foram separados por um baque. Arwen viu gigantesco vulto negro passar por ela onde momentos antes Legolas estava. Ela havia sido empurrada para trás e o tranco a machucara um pouco, mas ela não teve certeza de o golpe fora desferido contra ela. Atordoada, ela agitou a cabeça e procurou por seu amado.

Legolas estava deitado de costas e um vulto negro estava debruçado sobre ele. Ela viu que ele lutava, e no instante seguinte ela se pôs em pé. Sem pensar duas vezes ela avançou. Ela lamentou-se estar sem sua espada e virou-se à procura das duas facas gêmeas de Legolas que ela vira outra vez, aquelas com cabos amarelos e emblemas élficos. Então ela ouviu um golpe ser desferido e virou-se.

Legolas já estava em pé, defendendo-se com as próprias mãos. Desta vez o vulto estava num ângulo mais de frente para ela e ela viu seu rosto.

Os cabelos negros esvoaçaram quando o Elfo dourado desferiu-lhe um soco no rosto. Elladan!

-Parem! - Arwen gritou, imediatamente indo se postar entre os dois.

Cegos na luta, Legolas aproveitou a hesitação de seu atacante e rolou pelo chão, estando no outro canto da caverna em segundos. Ele sacou suas facas e Elladan avançou contra ele, empurrando Arwen do caminho novamente.

-Vocês dois, por Valar! - Ela berrou.

A luta começou e Arwen sentiu que seu coração ia parar. Nenhum dos dois poderiam se ferir mas como fazê-los ouvir? Ela temeu somente por Legolas pois Elladan era talvez o mais novo melhor guerreiro do mundo, por isso ela ficou sem reação para a cena que presenciou.

Legolas girava como um feixe de cores verde-musgo e dourado, desferindo golpes fortes e perigosamente ágeis. Elladan estava indo para trás! Ela mal podia acreditar que seu irmão somente tinha tempo de se defender dos golpes. Ela jamais vira alguém lutar tão rápido.

O olhar de Legolas era de um puro assassino. Não havia raiva em seu olhar, era pior do que isso: os azuis brilhavam sem sentimento algum, frios e experientes a única coisa que se mostravam neles é que ele ia vencer aquela luta.

Tudo o que Elladan conseguia fazer era impedir que os golpes cortassem seu braço ou peitoral. Finalmente num movimento que não parecia nem natural para um elfo, de tão rápido, Legolas girou a longa espada de Elladan no ar e ela foi lançada contra a parede.

Suas facas encostaram cruzadas uma sobre a outra no pescoço de Elladan.

-Legolas! Meu irmão!

Os dois guerreiros mortais ofegavam, encarando-se nos olhos. O moreno parecia muito mais surpreso à julgar o tamanho de seus olhos cinzentos enquanto Legolas estava calmo, apenas recobrando sua respiração.

-Legolas! - Arwen gritou furiosa quando viu dois pontos vermelhos brilhando no pescoço de seu irmão.

O Elfo de Mirkwood deu um demorado passo para trás, e então outro, mas suas armas continuavam no mesmo ângulo: ameaçando Elladan em silêncio.

Arwen correu para seu irmão e conferiu seu ferimento. Era completamente superficial, Legolas apenas o ameaçara à não se mover. Ela não podia imaginar o quanto Elladan poderia estar humilhado, mas novamente o outro gêmeo era muito orgulhoso, não ele.

-Você está bem? - Ela sussurrou.

-Eu pensei que ele estava te atacando, por que o defende? - Elladan indagou sem olhá-la, ainda encarando seu adversário.

-Me atacando Elladan? - Ela disse, credulidade em sua voz. - Acho que era possível ver que estávamos em situação bem diferentes.

Finalmente ele olhou-a, estava furioso:

-Você sumiu irmãzinha, está esquecendo-se disso? Eu voltou para casa e por coincidência decido vir à nosso esconderijo, tantos séculos depois e vejo Legolas subindo a nossa gruta. E ainda por cima ele parece se forçar para cima de minha irmã caçula, - ele fuzilou Legolas com o olhar e voltou-se para a irmã, - e agora ela o defende. Como pensa que eu vi a situação?

-Você conhecia Legolas, como sabia quem era que estava entrando aqui?

Novamente Elladan encarou o outro elfo:

-Nós não viajamos por terras estrangeiras à toa, já espionamos Mirkwood algumas vezes.

-Como conseguiu ultrapassar nossas bordas? - Legolas cuspiu.

-Como você conseguiu entrar aqui? - Elladan riu.

Os dois se encararam como dois animais machos prontos para pularem um no pescoço do outro.

-Legolas tem ficado aqui, ele queria me ver gwanur*. - Arwen explicou. - Eu lhe dei permissão. Por incontáveis horas estivemos aqui conversando e por mais de um dia e em nenhum momento ele me atacou.

Elladan então levantou-se e avançou contra Legolas, este não levantou mais suas armas.

-O que afinal você quer com Arwen? Eu não tenho nada contra você ou seu pai mas não vê que este é um drama que ela não precisa? - Ele disse entre os dentes.

Legolas jogou as facas para longe dele, na mesma direção onde a espada longa de Elladan jazia.

-O que, se apaixonar pelo inimigo?

-Seu moleque arrogante, - Elladan rugiu. - Ela seria um troféu para você não é? Mal saído de suas fraldas.

-Eu jamais faria isso para humilhar ninguém, nem mesmo se considerassem vocês como inimigos, eu não conquistaria tão nobre senhora apenas por vingança. E eu jamais concordei com o meu pai, assim como Arwen acho que tanto Thranduil como Elrond nem se lembram mais porque estão em guerra.

-Nós não estamos em guerra mas você certamente está tentando começar uma.

Legolas então levantou as mãos:

-Agora estou desarmado, se deseja que eu prove minhas intenções então me leve até seu pai e que ele faça de mim o que quiser. Você tem a vantagem de que meu pai não sabe onde estou, se derem cabo de mim não haverá guerra alguma. Meu Pai iniciará uma busca mas eu sei como não deixar rastros, seus homens jamais me encontrariam, não saberiam que vim para Valfenda e meu corpo há muito já teria apodrecido, enterrado em sua terra e quebrando a fama do reino fantástico que Imladris possui. Eu vim aqui e conheci com meus próprios olhos e posso dizer que jamais vi lugar tão belo, mas certamente também porque aqui é que vive a Estrela da Tarde, amor de meu coração e onde está o meu destino.

Elladan estava sem palavras. Não havia como negar os sentimentos violentos que este Elfo tinha por sua irmã ou ele era um incrível ator. Ele hesitou e então disse, sem se voltar:

-Irmã, diga-me que você não sente o mesmo por ele. Por favor, diga.

-Eu o amo Dan.

Legolas olhou-a, seu sorriso se abriu e seus olhos mostravam a felicidade que lhe trazia suas palavras:

-Verdade? Arwen...

Ela se aproximou dele entrelaçando seu pescoço:

-É verdade meu Legolas, eu o amo.

Os dois se beijaram e desta vez Legolas envolveu-a pela cintura, erguendo-a do chão.

Elladan pigarreou alto. Os dois voltaram-se para ele:

-Eu ainda estou aqui. Quem disse que eu quero assistir isso? E quem disse que eu dei permissão?

Mas Legolas podia ver que o Elfo era tudo mesmo que sua amada lhe dissera que ele era e riu. Arwen o acompanhou. Estava claro que Elladan não fornecia ameaça e que a única coisa que lhe importava era a felicidade da irmã, e que por isso ele já cedia àquela união.

-Venha cá então. - Arwen disse indo abraçar o irmão. - Por favor, não conte nada à Ada.

-Você sabe que eu não contaria. - Então ele se voltou para aquele que o derrotou. - Meu pai, o Lorde Elrond irá trazer seus homens aqui e matá-lo se souber que está aqui, Legolas.

-Eu sei. - Ele lamentou.

-Não é seguro. - Elladan pressionou.

-Não sei o que fazer. A vida toda eu planejei sair de casa para ver a Senhorita Arwen novamente, agora que estou aqui e por milagre ela me retribuiu o coração, não sei como voltar à minha vida antiga.

-Mas você deve... Você é um Príncipe e ainda o único herdeiro.

-Você nos espionou mesmo, - Legolas sorriu. - Agora me diga, qual o seu segredo?

-Só se você disser o seu. Nada mais justo, você acabou de invadir minha casa e roubar a minha irmã.

Os três riram alto e Arwen aproveitou que a situação entre os dois só melhorava para que todos se sentassem. Que Elladan e Legolas se tornassem amigos era tudo o que ela queria.

-Está com fome Dan?

Ele consentiu e ela foi em busca do outro saco, espalhando os utensílios agora já lavados por Legolas.

Com a comida à vista, a conversa fluiu sem tanta tensão. Antes pratos, potes e talheres à vista do que espadas.

-Tudo bem, - Legolas sorriu de leve tomando suco de laranja. - Eu falo com árvores, e é somente isso o meu segredo.

-Eu não acredito... - Elladan admirou-se. - Eu já ouvi falar, vocês até tem fama de serem feiticeiros, com poderes estranhos, havia algo de verdade então.

-Não é feitiço, e não é anormal. Se você tentar, conseguirá também.

-Além disso ele anda em árvores como se estivesse em terra firme, - Arwen adicionou.

-Quer dizer que se Mirkwood inteira quisese nos atacar, não teríamos chance? - Elladan estava duvidoso.

-Não, acho que não. Eu tive muito tempo para esperar. Quando as árvores me avisavam de alguma brecha, como na troca de guardas por exemplo, então eu atravessava aquele ponto. Se posso aconselhar sua guarda eu diria que eles não devem sair enquanto o novo turno não chega.

-Isso é apenas natural, não sabia que alguns deles estavam cometendo esse erro grave. Vou avisá-los e isso será o suficiente para que parem, afinal vão se perguntar como eu sei disso e que talvez eu os vi negligenciando suas tarefas.

-Sua vez agora, - Legolas sorriu desafiador.

-Está bem. - Elladan aceitou. - Quando queremos fazer uma visitinha à Mirkwood nós atraímos os Orcs que estamos caçando até suas bordas. Nós tomamos cuidado para não fazer com que eles entrem e se tornem uma ameaça à vocês, mas o suficiente para fazer um batalhão de seus guerreiros correrem atrás deles. Seus homens pensam que os Orcs estão tentando uma invasão. Enquanto os guardas de Mirkwood os matam, nós encontramos a brecha e entramos.

Legolas riu, admirado.

-Por essa eu não esperava. E na volta, como fazem para ultrapassar as bordas para fugirem?

-Seus guardas estão sempre atentos com o lado de fora, nunca com o que acontece do lado de dentro.

-Vou verificar isso também. Pelo jeito sempre há falha na segurança em qualquer reino.

-Acho que criamos um padrão e depois nos descuidamos ao invés de estudar as falhas.

-Certamente.

Arwen olhou de um para outro:

-Está vendo como Valfenda e Mirkwood poderia se entender? Por que Ada e o Rei Thranduil não percebem de uma vez por todas como tudo isso é ridículo.

-É o que espero. - Legolas disse. - Ou então o dia em que você estiver preparada para ir para Valinor eu certamente irei também e somente lá seremos felizes.

-Ainda não posso acreditar na ironia de vocês dois juntos. - Elladan interrompeu o desconfortável olhar que os dois estavam lançando um ao outro, pois pareciam prestes à começarem à se beijar novamente.

-Não é ironia, - Arwen virou-se para o irmão. - É o Valar dizendo que já está na hora deste desentendimento milenar terminar.

-Que suas palavras sejam ouvidas pelos céus. - Legolas acariciou o rosto dela.

-Bem, - Elladan disse rápido. - Seja lá o que o destino reservou, cuide bem dela, - ele olhou para Legolas. - Ou então eu corto-lhe o pescoço, - e deu uma piscadela bem-humorado.

-A questão é... se eu vou deixar você fazer isso. - Legolas imitou seu gesto.

Os dois riram.

-Realmente nunca vi alguém lutar como você, - Elladan disse humilde. - Gostaria de conhecer melhor a arte de Mirkwood.

-Eu estava em vantagem, - Legolas disse, humilde. - Eu tinha duas lâminas enquanto você só tinha uma espada.

Legolas estava sendo apenas gentil, Arwen sabia. Não havia como negar que Legolas era muito superior à Elladan como guerreiro. O que a fez pensar se ele também venceria Glorfindel em uma batalha. Era difícil de acreditar dado a diferença de idade entre Legolas e os Noldorins.

260113

Elladan lançou um olhar preocupado à irmã ao sair mas não disse nada. É claro que como irmão mais velho ele não desejaria que o amor da vida de Arwen fosse alguém que trouxesse tantos problemas, mas a fé no Valar era inabalável e Elladan sempre aceitava as vicissitudes com coragem e resignação, Arwen o sabia. Ela sentiu pelo irmão, mas não havia como voltar atrás: ela amava Legolas.

Os dois passaram o fim da tarde conversando sobre suas vidas e Legolas a fez rir por várias vezes. Ela até se esqueceu de onde estava e todas tristezas de sua vida. Ao menos naquele dia.

Naquela noite ela retornou à seu lar e recusou o insistente pedido de Legolas para acompanhá-la. Ao chegar em seu quarto na qual ela escalou pela janela, Arwen surpreendeu-se ao ver Minyenlaire lá. A elfa estava perturbada:

-Arwen! Seu irmão esteve aqui por duas vezes procurando por você!

Arwen sorriu, então pousou sua mão sobre o ombro da amiga para acalmá-la:

-Não se preocupe Min, ele sabe de tudo.

-Ele sabe? Graças ao Valar...

-Sim, foi um tanto embaraçoso na verdade pois eles nos viu.

Minyenlaire e Arwen riram, e a segunda ficou mais aliviada em ver que a primeira estava mais calma.

-Que situação! - Minyenlaire disse, seu olhar distante como se imaginasse a cena.

-Amanhã vou encontrá-lo de novo.

-Arwen, você está se arriscando demais. Está na hora de mandá-lo para casa, pelo bem dele.

-É só mais um pouco. Eu me arrependo por ter me rebelado sem motivo algum porque agora sinto que tenho algo tão importante em minhas mãos e não quero deixá-lo partir. - A Estrela da Tarde pensou um pouco, algo lhe dizia para consultar seu coração, talvez sua intuição. Estivera tão empolgada em estar na companhia agradável do Príncipe que se esquecera de tudo. - Mas algo está apertado em meu peito. Algo me diz que ele deve partir sim.

-Ouça o que seu espírito lhe diz minha menina. Deixe-o ir.

-Um dia ele terá de voltar para Mirkwood... Mas você não está falando em deixá-lo para sempre, está?

Minyenlaire suspirou profundamente:

-Para dizer a verdade, eu nunca desejei que você vivesse um romance sofrido. É isso que irá encontrar com ele Arwen. Ainda há tempo, vocês não estão unidos e ninguém descobriu sobre vocês. Se fugir agora, poderá esquecê-lo.

-Eu não posso... Eu não poderia ter certeza pois jamais aconteceu antes, mas algo me diz que eu encontrei o amor da minha vida.

Hannon le, mellon - obrigada, amigo

Gwanur - irmão

== Oi gente, desculpa a demora. Como sempre quero agradecer a Celinha e me desculpar com ela e com todos que não estou muito no computador, mas continuarei mantendo a promessa de não deixar histórias sem fim (odeio quando fazem isso comigo! rs).

Por favor comentem, alimente autores e a autora aqui, rs. Um beijos à todos da ffnet e quem lê. Experimente escrever! Você viajaria como nunca!


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte Arwen pensou em pular pela janela. Estava feliz com a expectativa de como seria seu dia, mas alguém bateu em sua porta antes que ela saísse.

Ela entreabriu para ver quem estava lá fora e encontrou um dos elfos que trabalhava para seu pai: Erestor.

-Arwen, seu pai permitiu que você saísse de seu quarto ao menos para o dejejum.

-Ah... - Ela não conseguiu disfarçar à tempo seu desapontamento, o que Erestor achou estranho dado a sua expressão. - Tudo bem, eu vou tomar o café da manhã aqui mesmo.

-Na verdade, é uma ordem. - Erestor disse sem rodeios.

Ela suspirou fundo e sem deixar que fizesse barulho algum quando chegou ao chão, ela largou a sacola cheia de comida que Minyenlaire havia conseguido contrabandear da cozinha naquela manhã. O mantimento ficou atrás da porta de forma que Erestor jamais viu.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por diversos corredores frios que ecoavam seus passos. O Conselheiro não falou nada durante o caminho até o salão de jantar pois respondia apenas ao Lorde Elrond, fazendo Arwen perguntar-se se ele possuía qualquer afeto por seus filhos ou sequer alguma vida própria: ele só trabalhava.

Chegando lá as primeiras pessoas que ela viu foram seu pai e mãe. Lorde Elrond notou sua presença assim que ela apareceu à porta, sua mãe levou mais tempo.

-Arwen! - Celebrian sorriu. - Vamos minha filha, coma alguma coisa. Como é bom vê-la. - Dizendo isso ela lançou um olhar duro em direção ao marido que nem parecia ter notado.

Arwen colocou o mínimo de comida em seu prato, apenas para fingir que tinha fome pois na verdade já havia feito seu dejejum em sua cama. Elrond esperou que ela terminasse a tarefa, pois assim que Arwen colocou a jarra de suco de frutas sortidas de volta à mesa ele disse:

-Espero que o 'castigo' tenha lhe feito bem, e você tenha pensado em suas atitudes.

-Sim Ada. - Ela disse olhando para o prato, sem ânimo.

Elrond observou-a por um longo tempo, Arwen sabia mas ela não ousou levantar os olhos. Mas o que a incomodou não foi seu pai mas outra pessoa que a observou por todos os momentos, ela sentira, e quando finalmente seu pai deixou-a em paz e aproveitou sua comida, ela ousou descobrir quem ela.

O olhar que ela encontrou em Elrohir causou-lhe calafrios. Pois, ele sabia de tudo.

Arwen tentou questionar Elladan com o olhar, ele entenderia tão boa era a comunicação entre eles, mas seu irmão mais velho comia ferozmente como sempre o fazia pela manhã. Ele se metia em mais atividades do que dava conta e precisava do reforço alimentício. Ela pensou um pouco e imaginou que ele hoje devorava com mais voracidade do que nunca pois iria treinar muito para melhorar a forma como lutava, ela se deu conta.

Se Arwen estivera sem fome antes, agora ela sentia que engolir sua comida ou mesmo seu suco era um esforço ainda pior.

Finalmente ela conseguiu pedir licença para deixar à mesa, após ter comido ainda mais um pouco quando seu pai ralhou que ela não comera o bastante.

Assim que deixou o salão ela correu para seu quarto para fugir de Elrohir. Lá chegando, ela quase deu um grito ao vê-lo sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de sua cama.

-Ro?

-Arwen, eu sei de tudo. - Ele começou levantando-se. - Sente-se e vamos conversar.

-Eu não acredito que Ellad...

-Elladan não me contou nada, como sempre. - Ele disse com um olhar gelado capaz de fazer qualquer um tremer. - Eu sei do esconderijo de vocês e me perguntei porque ele demorara tanto. Pensei que havia ido tomar um banho no lago, quando me lembrei da caverna. Quando fui espionar ouvi o bastante para saber que você está dando as mãos ao inimigo. - Ele disse sarcástico.

-Rohir, por favor...Deixe-me explicar.

-Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas, você é uma tola minha irmã. Eu nem me decepciono mais com você pois nunca se importou com nosso reino ou o que é melhor para a família Elrondion, fiquei apenas desapontado com o meu gêmeo. Eu sempre soube que você e ele sempre guardaram os segredos um do outro e são até mais próximos do que eu e ele, mesmo que Elladan e eu tenhamos nascidos com alguns minutos de diferença. - Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Por favor não conte nada ao Ada.

-Oh não cara irmã, eu não contei nada a ele.

-Obrigada Elrohir. Legolas não é o que...

-Eu fiz ainda melhor, - Elrohir sorriu. - Finalmente você irá acertar as coisas com Estel.

-O que? - Arwen gritou.

-Eu enviei um mensageiro. Eu imagino que nosso irmãozinho estará aqui em alguns dias. Quanto à Ada, ele saberá quando Estel chegar. Não vejo o porque atormentá-lo tão cedo. Você se superou dessa vez Arwen, só tem causado desespero e preocupação à nossos pais.

Arwen respirou forte, seu coração quase saindo-lhe do peito, por algum tempo. Então aos poucos ela foi se recobrando e quando a gravidade do que seu irmão fez finalmente lhe ficou visível, ela quebrou a distância entre eles e disse-lhe quase encostando seu nariz ao dele:

-Você o matou... E ele era inocente.

Elrohir se afastou dela e preparou-se para sair, mas antes, ainda com a mão sob a maçaneta, ele se virou:

-Ninguém em Mirkwood é inocente. Saiba disso. - E se foi.

Quando seu irmão saiu Arwen percebeu que estava tremendo. As lágrimas ameaçaram cair mas ela as controlou: ela precisava pensar com clareza.

Ela decidiu descer sua janela. Lembrou-se então da sacola de comida, ela ainda continuava atrás da porta, mas não no mesmo lugar de antes, Elrohir deve tè-la empurrado mais para longe conforme entrou, abrindo a porta.

Ela pegou sua carga e correu para a janela. Lá embaixo havia dois guardas, e pela rapidez como eles olharam para cima, ela sabia que eles foram comandados para ficarem lá e especificamente impedi-la de sair de seu quarto.

Arwen jogou sua sacola na cama. Estava frustradas. As lágrimas caíram então, porque ela temia por Legolas e também por estar furiosa. Ela olhou para a porta de seu guarda-roupas que escondia sua poderosa espada, mas no mesmo momento que a idéia cruzou sua mente ela também já sabia que jamais poderia duelar contra seu próprio povo. Só daqueles guardas estarem ali ao pé da árvore que ela usava como escada para descer pela janela já seria o suficiente para prendê-la ali.

Ela então se lembrou de Minyenlaire e se perguntou se seu irmão também descobrira que ela a ajudara, e se sua amada antiga babá estaria em apuros agora. Ela esperava que não pois tanto Elrohir quanto Elladan possuíam o mesmo carinho que ela já que também conviveram com a maravilhosa senhora durantes a longa infância élfica que eles compartilharam.

Arwen correu para a porta e viu que o corredor estava vazio. Isso não significava nada e era por isso que ela sempre escapara pela janela: era simplesmente impossível sair por aqueles corredores sem encontrar ninguém. Mesmo assim ela não tinha outra opção, e Arwen decidiu tentar.

Cautelosamente andou pelos corredores, ganhando cada vez mais distância de seu quarto. Tudo parecia conspirar para sua vitória, quando de repente ela viu dois guardas chegando em sua direção.

Eles olhavam diretamente para ela.

-Perdoe srta. Arwen. - Um deles disse. - Mas precisamos escoltá-la para seu quarto.

-O porque, nós não sabemos. - Disse o outro.

Ela suspirou resignada, e deixou que eles à levassem de volta à seus aposentos. Em sua mente havia só um nome: Elrohir.

As horas seguintes que se passaram foram de pura agonia. Costantemente Arwen corria para sua janela, mas após as horas passarem ela viu que os guardas simplesmente trocariam de turno mas a janela de seu quarto jamais deixaria de ser vigiada.

E se Elrohir fosse dar conta de Legolas? Ela não o achava capaz disso, suas atitudes pareciam justificadas apenas pelo elo, o laço forte que o elfo tinha com seu irmão humano adotivo Estel. E Elrohir jamais pareceu odiar Thranduil e todos de seu reino como seu pai o fazia. Ela precisava de Elladan ali!

Minyenlaire provavelmente não podia encontrá-la mais, talvez à essa altura Elrohir já soubesse de como a antiga babá a ajudou, mas Elladan não obedecia ao irmão. Ao menos não admitia ser comandado pois Elrohir bem que tentava, e Elladan era mais doce que o perfume das flores.

O rosto pálido e de beleza quase etérea de Legolas aparecia em sua mente e Arwen ansiava por vê-lo. Ela fantasiava às vezes quando sentia que estava à beira da loucura por sua impotência de que se ela conseguisse sair dali e encontrar Legolas com vida, eles iriam fugir juntos. Mas ela sabia que não faria isso. Por mais que talvez a dor da traição jamais passasse, seu pai assinara um contrato e ela conhecera um lado de Estel que ela jamais vira antes. Ele estava mudado, diferente e ela não duvidava de que ele fosse fazer algo contra Valfenda caso houvesse quebra de tal contrato. Arwen jamais vira essa pessoa em Aragorn mas talvez os humanos mostrassem sua natureza ao crescerem. Agora ela e seus irmãos têem a mesma personalidade, mais ou menos, desde pequenos.

Somente à noite Elladan veio visitá-la, acabando com seu tormento. Quando ela o viu à sua porta, ela puxou-o pelo pulso e abraçou-o com força.

-Graças ao Valar, Dan. - Ela disse chorosa. - Por que demorou tanto?

-Como assim?

-Elrohir descobriu tudo! E enviou um mensageiro à Gondor.

-O que? - A reação do elfo foi idêntica à dela quando soube do fato.

-O que vamos fazer? Você precisa ir até a caverna e avisar Legolas para fugir daqui.

Elladan imediatamente se pôs em ação, após um aceno de cabeça, ele se virou para partir. Já à porta, ele voltou-se para ela lançando-lhe um olhar tranquilizador:

-Fique calma que eu resolverei tudo. Assim que retornar eu aviso-lhe o que aconteceu.

Novamente as horas demoraram para se passar. A idéia de empunhar sua espada passou mais uma vez pela cabeça de Arwen, mas novamente ela sabia que não conseguiria ir até o fim e ferir um dos seus. Mas continuou verificando se o pé da árvore à sua janela ainda estava bem guardada, e ela não viu quando acontecera a troca de turno mas haviam dois novos guardas lá.

Elladan retornou incrivelmente tarde, mas Arwen controlou seus nervos para não deixar o irmão com remorso. Assim que ele bateu na porta, ela entreabriu-a apenas o suficiente para ele passar e lançou-lhe um olhar conspirador.

-Ele se foi Arwen.

-Você avisou-o então?

Elladan consentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu demorei porque nós discutimos, o elfo é mais teimoso que uma mula, não queria partir de forma alguma.

-Mas se ele ficar preso ou pior, Aragorn ou Ada decidirem que ele seja executado, o que será de nós então?

-Eu usei esse e todos argumentos possíveis. Acho que por ser um Príncipe, Legolas deve estar acostumado à não obedecer ninguém. Eu sinceramente cheguei à pensar em voltar e levar uns guardas comigo e carregá-lo dali.

-Dan! - Ralhou Arwen.

-Eu não diria à eles que aquele é o Príncipe de Mirkwood, é claro!

-Ainda bem que não chegou à isso. Você falou à ele porque eu não posso mais vê-lo?

-Sim eu expliquei tudo.

Foi nesse instante que Arwen viu seu erro.

-Elbereth, Dan! Legolas é teimoso, e meio obsessivo. Era melhor que ele não soubesse do que está para acontecer. Agora não tenho tanta certeza que ele foi embora.

-Não, eu o vi sair dos limites de Valfenda minha irmã. Ele se foi, tenho certeza.

Arwen sentiu-se agoniada. Mas ao menos Legolas não fora pego. Talvez Elrohir apenas quisesse que Estel fosse feliz, e que Arwen um dia ficaria também com esse casamento arranjado. Talvez ele não tivesse nada contra o Príncipe.

-Você parece exausta, - Elladan observou preocupado.

Ela consentiu com a cabeça e seu irmão à conduziu à cama. Arwen estava tão presa à seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que ele a fez deitar, e se sentou à seu lado contra a cabeceira da cama.

Elladan acariciou-se os cabelos e Arwen não se lembra de quando adormeceu.

Pela manhã ela foi acordada por Minyenlaire e sentou-se feliz, mas então notou a expressão constrangida de sua amiga e por cima de seu ombro, viu Elrohir. Seu irmão estava de braços cruzados e com uma expressão de poucos amigos:

-Isto já está indo longe demais Ro! - Arwen quase gritou. - Que desculpas você dará à Ada por me prender no quarto, você não pode fazer isso, não é meu pai!

-Sua rebeldia tem seus benefícios minha irmã, eu disse à Ada que você pulou a janela para encontrar algum namorado. Ele é claro, acreditou.

-Como pode!

-Ora, mas eu não estou mentindo. Eu é que pergunto-lhe como você pode sequer considerar aproximar-se de um Sindar. Depois de tudo o que eles fizeram para nós.

Arwen exalou o ar impaciente. Ela nem entraria nesse assunto, não adiantava. Pelo jeito Elrohir é tão obtuso quanto o pai deles.

Minyenlaire deixou a bandeja de comida em seu colo e virou-se para partir.

-Era este irmão que estava sabendo de tudo? - Arwen indagou.

Minyenlaire apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Aquilo explicava tudo.

Embora Elladan tentasse ajudá-la, por várias vezes eles foram pegos e agora Elrohir tinha a ajuda do pai para manter Arwen de 'castigo' - embora ela sentisse mais como uma prisioneira do que uma filha de Elrond.

Nove dias se passaram e foi anunciado que Aragorn chegara. Minyenlaire deixara um bilhete embaixo da xícara na bandeja que trouxera para Arwen, sob o olhar carrancudo de Elrohir. Arwen engoliu seco.

Cerca de meia hora depois de sua refeição, alguém bateu à porta. Novamente Arwen conferiu se os guardas estavam à sua janela pois a vontade de fugir era grande. Ela então foi atender ao chamado.

Aragorn estava apenas um pouco mais velho, mesmo assim ela se surpreendeu. Rugas já se faziam ver embaixo de seus olhos e nos cantos da boca. Elfos não envelheciam e ela esqueceu-se de que os anos passariam para o humano. Os olhos cinzentos estavam ansiosos e ela apenas se virou para voltar à seu quarto, sem sequer cumprimentá-lo.

-Olá Arwen. - Ela ouviu de costas para o visitante.

Arwen olhava para a janela com uma expressão derrotada. Ela já podia ver uma vida cheia de infelicidade à sua frente.

-Eu tenho esperado por todo esse tempo que você viesse á meu encontro, e acho que fui muito paciente. Diferente de você, eu não vou viver para sempre. Mas então Ro me conta que você...arranjou um namorado? Como pode fazer isso minha irmã?

Arwen virou-se furiosa para ele:

-Não me chame assim! Não vê que assim é ainda mais estranho o que você quer comigo?

Aragorn quebrou a distância entre eles e tomou as mãos dela nas suas. Arwen estremeceu repugnada:

-Eu a amo. Esqueça as ameaças que fiz, apenas queria ter a certeza de conseguir o que quero. Eu não faria-lhe mal, Arwen.

-Você está me fazendo mal. Você quer me condenar à mortalidade e que eu me una à alguém sem amor.

-Me lembro quando era pequeno, e você dizia que me amava, que todos aqui também e que eu sempre a teria.

-Você era meu irmãozinho Aragorn, um menino que perdeu tudo: pai, mãe e que por onde olhasse via aqueles que eram diferentes dele.

-Quem é esse por quem você se apaixonou? É ele um elfo? - Ele indagou de repente.

-Ela sentiu-se levemente grata por Elrohir ter escondido esse detalhe. Seria perigoso para Mirkwood se o Rei de Gondor soubesse da verdade.

-Não me apaixonei por ninguém, - Arwen disse com desdém. - Mas sim eu tenho flertado, aceitado avanços de outros elfos como é naturalmente normal entre quem já atingiu a maturidade como eu.

-Não importa, isso vai acabar agora. Não acredito que tenha traído-me dessa forma.

-Você que quis uma união sem amor.

-Você vai perceber que me ama, você vai ver.

Aragorn disse e segurou-a pelo braço, guiando-a para fora. Ele era extremamente forte e ela se desvencilhou revoltada.

-Não adianta Arwen, já falei com Ada, ele já disse que eu posso levá-la. Ele irá visitar-nos na cerimônia de casamento.

-Aragorn por favor... Eu não quero isso. - Ela tentou uma última vez.

Mas nada adiantou. Seu pai, como à anos atrás, estava de completo acordo. Ela viu Elladan e Aragorn discutirem enquanto sua mãe Celebrian deixava as lágrimas escorrerem discretamente. Elrohir e Elrond estavam irredutíveis e por fim Arwen subiu á frente do cavalo que dividiu com Aragorn, que montou por trás dela e segurou as rédeas, contornando-a possessivamente mas com o mínimo de distância respeitosa, ao menos a que era possível ao montar-se num cavalo.

À um sinal do Rei, o enorme grupo de humanos começou à se mover. Todos tinham seus cavalos. Eles carregavam o escudo Gondoriano às costas, usavam capacetes e malha metálica como se estivessem prontos para a guerra e ela se perguntou porque Aragorn agiu dessa forma, se ele teria lutado caso seu pai ou alguém oferecesse resistência à entrega de Arwen.

Arwen lançou um olhar para Elladan e ao ver que ele chorava ela sentiu seu coração partir em pedaços, e sua última resistência se esvaiu e ela também deixou as lágrimas caírem. Aragorn acariciou seu braço e murmurou palavras de consolo em seu ouvido, sem confortá-la nem um pouco: ele era o causador de tudo isso.

No segundo dia eles pararam para acampar novamente. Arwen mal se cansara e via agora que iria ter de se adaptar á rotina dos humanos, mais fracos e falíveis que os elfos. Até o cheiro deles incomodava seu nariz sensível e ela se viu novamente tentada à fugir.

Foi quando o fim do mundo pareceu ter chegado.

Ela não sabia quando começou, eles mal pararam e uma chuva de flechas começou à derrubar os homens de Gondor. Eles pareciam vir de todos os lugares, ora daqui, ora dali mas por fim ela viu que o atirador estava em cima das árvores...

Com o coração descompassado, Arwen empurrou Aragorn que tentava cobri-la, ao mesmo tempo que tentava também arrastá-la para longe.

Mas Aragorn estava enganado, não eram Orcs ou Harradrins que os atacavam mas sim o Príncipe de Mirkwood.

Ela sacou sua espada e começou à atacar os homens.

-Arwen! - Aragorn tentou agarrá-la.

Ela o empurrou e quando seu irmão adotivo foi ao chão, a ponta de sua espada já estava em seu pescoço, pronta para entrar em sua carne e acabar com sua vida.

Aragorn permaneceu impassivo. Nem parecia temer a morte, mas em seu olhar, escuro por causa da noite havia um brilho de surpresa.

Arwen pensou que aquela seria a saída perfeita. Gondor nem saberia o que aconteceu. O Rei dos Homens apenas seria encontrado morto e talvez eles culpassem alguns ladrões de estradas. Era tudo tão fácil...

Se ela ao menos conseguisse seguir em frente.

As flechas acabaram de voar e os homens procuravam pelo atacante. Ela sabia que era porque Legolas viu que ela tinha Aragorn sob seu controle.

Ela deu alguns passos para trás, e lançou um olhar pedindo perdão para a escuridão das árvores. Ela sabia que Legolas podia vê-la. E então deixou sua espada cair ao chão.

Aragorn levantou-se com uma rapidez incrível e pegou a espada de Arwen, jogada sob a grama e então observou sua futura esposa.

Arwen deixou os ombros caírem, assim como sua cabeça que tombou num gesto de derrota. Legolas jamais entenderia sua ação, ela imaginava, e talvez isso fizesse com que ele parasse de arriscar a própria vida, assim como começar uma guerra contra Mirkwood, o que Aragorn certamente iniciaria caso soubesse quem fora seu atacante.

Aragorn franziu o cenho, olhando para a escuridão entre as árvores e tentando imaginar quem poderia ter vindo salvá-la. Seu coração ardia de ódio e ciúmes pois certamente esse alguém tinha grande estima por aquela que devia ser somente sua. Elladan e Elrohir certamente deixaram-na ir embora sem luta, seu pai ele sabia - estava em suas mãos - e por último havia Celebrian. A Senhora de Rivendell era uma das criaturas mais pacíficas à andar sobre Arda, ela certamente não saberia empunhar uma adaga, sem contar que não ofereceu resistência alguma à partida da filha. Talvez ela contasse com que o genro trouxesse a filha de volta à passeio, mas Aragorn tinha outros planos: Arwen jamais sairia de seu castelo, e ela mal sabia disso. Sua beleza e nobreza atraía olhares e Aragorn sentia-se cada vez mais possessivo, ela ficaria trancafiada no aposento dos dois e serviria somente à ele. Há muito ele a deseja.

O Rei de Gondor olhou mais uma vez para a vegetação e então engoliu a inquietação que aquela incógnita lhe trazia, ordenando seus homens à partirem. Ele guiou Arwen para dentro de uma carruagem sem muita sutileza, fazendo-a cair lá dentro, então da janela ordenou que quatro soldados entrassem também. Aragorn ordenou que eles se sentasse de cada lado dele e de Arwen enquanto os pobres homens nem desconfiavam que era para que se tornassem escudos caso flechas velozes como ele jamais vira antes tentassem atacá-los novamente.

A viagem continuou calma e quieta. A carruage chacoalhava e quando Arwen, acostumada com cavalos mas não com aquilo perdia o equilíbrio, Aragorn aproveitava para tocá-la ajudando-a à se endireitar. Ela se desvencilhava com fúria, causando intenso mal-estar entre os homens que desviavam seus olhares. A fofoca em breve se espalharia após esses soldados testemunharem o desgosto da futura Rainha de que Aragorn teria conseguido sua noiva contra a vontade da própria, mas isso não era incomum. Não naqueles tempos negros em que vontades pessoais eram desconsideradas já que o importante era a sobrevivência: o Mal parecia crescer depressa e nenhum reino estava à salvo, muitos até aguentando intrigas para não entrarem em guerra enquanto um inimigo muito maior parecia estar à espreita.

Após muitas horas de viagem e tentantivas de Aragorn tentar aproximar-se de sua amada, a carruage passou por um buraco e todos voaram de seus assentos. Um soldado bateu sua cabeça com tanta força que ele até desmaiou. Quando Aragorn foi ajudar sua irmã-adotiva à se endireitar ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o punho muito branco bem no meio de seus olhos. Ele mal podia acreditar na tremenda força que Arwen possuía.

-Que isso Arwen! Está louca? - Aragorn gritou sentindo uma dor tremenda no nariz. Ele achou que levou apenas um soco relativamente inofensivo quando sentiu um líquido quente descer-lhe sobre os lábios.

Os soldados renderam-na e quando Aragorn viu sua amada sendo contida por três homens seus olhos saltaram das órbidas:

-Não toquem nela! - O homem fez sua vontade ser realizada, empurrando-os enquanto gritada.

-Perdoe-nos, meu Rei. - Um deles abaixou a cabeça.

-Parem a carruagem!

Aragorn fez os homens descerem e carregarem o quarto soldado com eles e comandou para que outros quatro entrassem. Mas antes alertou-os do perigo de tocar um dedo que seja na futura Rainha deles.

A viagem continuou lenta e Arwen bufava em direção à seu futuro marido. Mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos de tanta dor, embaçando sua vista, Aragorn admirava o quanto ela era bela. Na verdade ele gostava da personalidade teimosa dela, ele jamais conhecera outra mulher assim. Quando ele fazia caretas de dor Arwen ria maldosamente, irritando-o. "Isso não vai ser nada fácil" - ele pensou.

A carruagem parecia estar cada vez mais lenta e Aragorn olhou pela janela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Para sua surpresa eles chegaram!

Perdido na visão mais perfeita à sua frente, o Rei dos Homens sequer olhara alguma vez para a janela e lá estavam eles em Gondor.

Uma pequena celebração parecia esperar por eles. Mulheres, crianças e idosos que não estavam trabalhando naquele dia de semana, soltavam fitinhas e jogavam grãos de arroz sobre eles. Aragorn viu Arwen então sorrir, e acenar com a cabeça em agradecimento.

-Deixe-me descer Aragorn, - Arwen fuzilou-o com o olhar.

-Você não vai querer descer nessa parte. É onde a peble de Gondor está.

Arwen lançou-lhe um olhar furioso e para a surpresa de todos, ela abriu a porta e se jogou. Houve gritos e comoção lá fora, a Elfa provavelmente fora amparada pelos outros pois quando Aragorn exigiu que a carruagem parasse Arwen estava em pé e composta. Ela sorria e cumprimentava cada pessoa, apertando-lhes as mãos. Muitas mulheres tinham feito colares de flores e coroas para a bela futura Rainha e iam colocando em Arwen, até que os enfeites cobriram todo seu pescoço e parte de seu queixo.

Aragorn riu e ele sentiu-se emocionado como há muito tempo não se sentia. Como ele a amava!

Aragorn esperou que ela terminasse de cumprimentar à todos, enquanto ele se desvencilhava das pessoas que cheiravam à suor, roupa suja e comida barata. Os soldados o conheciam bem e já afastavam as pessoas dele. O povo queria tocar em seu Rei. Aragorn não aceitou nenhum colar ou coroa, ou qualquer outro presente e se concentrava somente em manter seus olhos em cima de Arwen.

Quando finalmente eles chegaram no começo das escadas ele suspirou aliviado que ela não tenha sofrido qualquer atentado, mas com certeza iria enviá-la à ala hospitalar para ver se Arwen não tinha pego qualquer doença contagiosa. Ele sentia-se leve e aliviado enquanto subiam alguns degraus, mas logo sua irritação voltou quando Arwen virou-se novamente e começou à acenar para o povo.

-Chega Arwen, você precisa descansar.

-Você precisa, Aragorn, está velho. Eu estou na flor da minha idade. - Arwen alfinetou-o, sendo bem sucedida em calar o irritante homem à seu lado.

O povo foi à loucura com seus monarcas parado no alto e olhando para eles. Eles gritavam, riam, algumas pessoas até choravam de emoção.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, Arwen se virou e Aragorn suspirou aliviado.

-Vá para a enfermaria ver como está seu estado de saúde, - Aragorn começou em seu tom acostumado à dar ordens. - Depois eu vou reunir algumas serventes para que você escolha entre elas quem...

-Eu vou cumprimentar todos que eu ver em meu caminho, e só então irei me recolher. - Arwen disse irritada. - Eu vou escolher quem irá trabalhar para mim, não serventes. Pare de tratar o resto do mundo como se fossem insetos, quem você pensa que é? - Ela disse azeda.

-Ora Arwen, eu sou o rei. E como futura rainha você deverá aprender à se portar como uma.

-Se não gosta do jeito que sou, escolha outra esposa.

E então a elfa começou à andar rápido, distanciando-se depressa dele.

Arwen não fora à enfermaria, mas após aceitar presentes e cumprimentar mais algumas centenas de pessoas, desta vez de um nível social mais alto, ela mergulhara em um banho quente e então chorara. Suas lágrimas pareciam nunca acabar, mas por fim e como é natural, a dor pareceu diminuir um pouco.

Assim que ela se recompôs ela pensou no carinho do povo e como tudo aquilo a emocionara. Ela tinha quase certeza que Aragorn não era um bom líder, ele mal se importava com os outros - não possuía compaixão. Como em tudo na vida havia algo de bom pelo fato que ela viera ali, ela poderia ajudar à governar um país melhor. As pessoas mais pobres pareciam sofrer tanto. Sua dor estava escrita em seus cenhos e nas roupas velhas e sujas que elas usavam, ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Mas o lado ruim de seu casamento estava em uma só pessoa: Legolas.

Era ele quem tentara salvá-la. Admirar sua coragem a fizera amá-lo ainda mais. Como ele imaginou que sozinho daria conta de todo aquele batalhão? Ela não podia deixá-lo se machucar. Agora que a realidade estava bem em sua frente ela percebia ainda mais o que perdera e ela duvidava que a saudade que sentia por Legolas jamais se acalmaria. Sua alma precisava dele, sua presença fora a coisa que mais a fizera feliz até hoje.

Ela suspirou profundamente e as lágrimas começaram à cair novamente.


End file.
